


On the outside

by TotallyDanko



Category: Bad Girls (TV)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Heartbreak, Love, Loyalty, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyDanko/pseuds/TotallyDanko
Summary: After being set free after her successful of her appeal, Nikki is now free to start her new life with Helen.





	1. Chapter 1

6 months on through going out on 3 dates they were on their fourth date and on this fourth date Nikki had picked Helen up at her flat in her blue Mercedes Benz as she was free from Prison she had to get back on track she had her driving licence up to date and getting her bank card sorted out she checked out her bank account and had learnt that Trisha had been putting money into her bank account ever since Nikki got sent to Prison this was going to be Nikki’s nest egg for when and if she would appeal and be set free, Nikki was stunned. 

Anyway back over to the date 6 months down the line and Nikki hadn’t slept with Helen wanting to do things properly this time not wanting to fuck things up. Nikki was dressed in her black blazer along with her black pants and white shirt. Nikki rung the bell to Helen’s flat to be faced with the beauty of her date in her red dress which had a slit up the side and showed off some of her cleavage on top carrying a bag pack in her hand . 

Nikki: You look amazing, beautiful in fact. Nikki said as she handed her a single red rose and held her arm out for Helen to hold onto as they walked down the steps Nikki opened the passenger side door for her, before Helen stepped in she admired what Nikki was wearing. 

Helen: You don’t look bad yourself. Helen flashed her tongue behind her teeth and smiled she said as she took Helen’s bag and placed it into the boot of her car.

They pulled up outside a huge building with red carpet outside of the building as Helen looked at the view through the car window as Nikki drove up to the front of the building and got out handing her keys to the valet Parker and opened the passenger car door to her date and then over to the boot to take her own and Helen’s bag from it and Helen link her arm with Nikki’s as they entered the building. 

When they reached the reception she gave their names to the woman behind the desk there was a mix up with the rooms so they now have one room to share with one bed between them to share, Nikki tried to argue with the woman but Helen placed her hand on Nikki’s arm and whispered ‘It’s okay’. As their bags were took on a trolley and the man showing them to their room gave Nikki her car keys and showed them both into the elevator. They were going to the eighth floor. 

As they reached the room the man handed her the room key and Nikki gave him a small tip as he placed their bags into the room and left. The room looked amazing with the bright coloured walls and the balcony leading to the outside air. The bed was a super king size bed along with a bottle of champagne and a bowl of fruit by the side of the phone. 

Helen: Nikki i thought when you told me to pack a bag that we were going to stay somewhere less expensive now i feel like shit. Helen sighed. 

Nikki: Why do you feel like shit? I want this date to be something special and i love to treat us both to treat you. Nikki gave Helen one of her small smiles and tried opening the bottle of champagne by the cork but having great difficulties so Helen helped her by placing her hand over the top of Nikki’s making Nikki look up at her and stare her through the eyes, this was the only time they had touched when Helen placed her hand over the top of hers she felt a shot of electricity hit her bones and then they heard the pop of the cork so Helen took the bottle and licked the liquid leaking from the bottle, the dark haired woman licked her lips at the sight of Helen’s tongue working on the bottle. 

Nikki: I… I’m just going to use the bathroom to er….. Freshen up. Nikki managed to say. 

Helen: Okay I’ll pour us a glass. Helen smiled. 

Nikki: Okay well in half an hour we are going down for lunch and then we can have a few in the bar for a few. Nikki said just before she entered the bathroom. 

After freshening up they both had a glass of champagne and made their way down to the dining hall were they had their starter main course and dessert. Followed by a couple glasses of wine. Nikki left the table and whispered to the band people and then went back over to the table and the band started to play. Nikki held out her hand to Helen and asked her to take the floor with her for a dance. 

When they got to the floor Nikki placed her arms arms around Helen’s waist and Helen wrapped her arms around Nikki’s neck and they began to move in rhythm to the music Nikki placed her forehead against Helen’s and smiled, they were close of kissing Helen lifted her head up from Nikki’s and stared directly into the brown eyed woman in front of her and leaned forward only to be bought out of their moment when the band started to play a fast song. 

Nikki: Now that song didn’t last long did it? Nikki laughed. 

Helen: No, your a good dancer Nikki I’ve got so much to learn from you. Helen smiled and her look turned serious. 

Nikki: Yeah well many more years to look forward to. Nikki stared lovingly at the small Scot. 

Helen: Nikki…. But before she could say anything Nikki went over to the table to get herself a glass of water as her throat was feeling a little dry. Helen followed her. 

Later that evening Helen was getting ready for bed getting ready in the room while Nikki got changed in the bathroom. When Nikki returned she was in her dark black shorts and white short sleeved t-shirt, she saw Helen already in bed reading a book she looked up from the book and looked over at Nikki. 

Nikki: Wow Helen, um what you reading? 

Helen: I’m reading a good copy of Sophia’s world as i didn’t manage to finish it before handing you a copy then i just lost interest in reading just got busy in the job. 

Nikki: Well you have plenty of time to read. Nikki said as she pulled the covers back and laid down on her side nowhere near Helen and watched on.  
Helen placed down the book leaving the page she was up to with a bookmark. She then turned onto her side to face Nikki. 

Helen: I want to thank you for all of this taking me out on dates taking it slowly like we planned to, but i’m sick of taking it slowly sod it let’s go for it, i want you to kiss me Nikki i wanted to kiss you all night and for the past 4 months but i held back because i wanted you to be ready too. 

Nikki didn’t say anything she just got up off the bed and onto the balcony she stood against the rail and looked out at the view taking in Helen’s words. 

Helen: Nikki did i say anything wrong. Helen said as she reached the balcony and placed her hand on her shoulder. 

Nikki: Helen. She said as she faced the smaller woman who is standing by her side.


	2. Chapter 2

Helen waited for Nikki to reply to her she watched as Nikki sat at the table on the chair on the balcony and she could tell that Nikki was nervous as she kept on fiddling with her hands. Helen was cold in her nighty she folded her arms against her chest. 

Nikki: Helen i want you too but how do you know I’m the real deal what if we have a row like we did in prison and you end up with a bloke again i want us to be a proper couple i want to be able to call you my partner/Girlfriend i don’t want to just be your friend Helen. 

Helen: I can’t promise that we won’t argue, i don’t think any couples have never gone through their relationship without having an argument and for me going off with a man that will never happen there has only been and always will be one person for me one woman and that’s you Nikki, so please trust me i want us to work. Helen walked over to Nikki and sat on her lap facing her.

Nikki: I’ve never stopped loving you Helen. 

Helen: Don’t tell me show me. 

Just then Nikki did as she lifted Helen up and carried her inside and placed her on the bed as she hovered over her not knowing what to do next yes they have made love before but this was new it felt new for Nikki. Helen bought Nikki down on top of her and just slowly kissed her waiting for Nikki to respond which she did she took hold of Helen’s face in both hands and kissed her slowly wanting to enjoy every moment of this. It didn’t take long to heat up as Helen started to toy with Nikki’s t-shirt wanting to take it off but Nikki stopped her hands.

Nikki: Are you sure about this? She said with a serious look on her face. 

Helen: More than sure. As the t-shirt was taken off Nikki Helen sat up to remove her nighty and was completely naked underneath. 

Nikki took in the sighting below her and took hold of both breasts and started to caress them in her hands bending her head to take her right breast into her mouth hearing a small moan from her lover she took in her nipple and started to lightly suck and bite on it, then she repeated on the other breast. She started to travel more south down her body kissing at her stomach and flicking her tongue against her belly button and stopped between her thighs and licked and nibbled at the thighs. She then looked up to get approval from her but Helen nodded at the direction on where she wants Nikki to go. She went straight into her womanhood and started to suck and flick her tongue up and down her clit sending waves of pleasure through their bodies, she bought Helen into climax quick enough she bought Nikki up her body and crashed her lips against the dark haired woman’s and she gave out a pleasurable groan when she could taste herself on Nikki’s tongue. They both soon settled with Helen in Nikki’s arms. 

Helen: Finally it took you long but we got there. Helen laughed and lifted her head up to see a confused Nikki she leaned up and kissed her full on the lips. 

Nikki: Well it wasn’t just me you know, but I’ll agree with anything you have to say because your amazing, beautiful and so sexy. She smiled and nuzzled her nose against Helen’s head.

Helen: So come on then how much did all this cost? Helen said as she placed her hand on her lovers flat stomach. 

Nikki: Money is no object for you as long as you had a great time. 

Helen: Of course I've had a great time I’m with you. 

Nikki: Tomorrow’s checking out is only at 12pm. 

Helen: You didn’t answer my question Nikki how much did all this cost? 

Nikki: Okay seeing as you probably won't stop asking £600. 

Helen: Fuck Nikki £600 for the night 

Nikki: £300 each for the both of us and then the champagne for £30 i wanted it to be a night to remember. 

Helen: Oh Nikki, you could have took us camping in some shit field and it could be snowing and it would still be the best can’t believe you spent all that. Next week is my turn to wine and dine ya and i’ll take no arguments. 

Nikki: Who could argue with you. Nikki rolled Helen onto her back and started to kiss the side of her neck and she tightened her hold around Helen and they both drifted off into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took them long but they got there in the end. 
> 
> I know it's late but Happy new year all and hope you like the chapters to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helen wants to make a big step to their relationship will Nikki agree and Nikki finds out some bad news but how does she feel about it?

A week had passed and they had spoke to each other on phone and texted one another, Nikki was in her flat above the club what she still shares with her ex partner and business partner Trisha but they still remained friends, that day when she got she was set free and Helen came into the club wanting to start again with Nikki it was Trisha who told her to go after her because she knew that she would never have Nikki knowing that her heart still belongs to Helen. 

Nikki was just coming out of the shower she wrapped a towel around her body and had one towel in her hand for her hair she made it to her bedroom as she grabbed hold of her phone she tapped the screen and the screen saver was a picture of herself and Helen in their hotel room on the balcony. She had a text from Helen saying.

Come dressed casual i want you to feel comfortable tonight  
Love  
H xx

Nikki replied saying..

Alright gorgeous see you very soon  
Love   
Nxx

Nikki took out one of her plain black t-shirts and her grey sweatpants as requested from her girlfriend to dress comfortable, once she was dressed she started to dry her hair and put it in place thinking that she would get a trim at the back of her neck she put on her hair spray at the back of her head and sorted out her clothing on her body she grabbed hold of her grey hoodie and took her car keys before she left the flat the door opened and in came Trisha with envelopes in her hand and one was for Nikki. 

Trisha: Looks formal Nik. 

Nikki I’ll open it later at Helen’s. Nikki placed the small envelope into her pants pocket and took her flat keys with her. 

Trisha: So it’s serious between you and Helen then. Trisha smiled.

Nikki: Yeah i love her, look Trish is this going to change things living together i can find somewhere else.

Trisha: No Nik it’s not going to change things I’m just glad that you’re happy. 

Nikki: I don’t know what time i’ll be back tonight you don’t need to wait up for me. 

Nikki left the flat and went straight to her car and just sat there for a couple of seconds she took out the envelope from her pocket and just stared at it. She placed it on the passenger seat and started up her car.   
Over at Helen’s flat she had the living room lights turned off and the lamp was turned on she was dressed in her light blue cardigan and her black pants and was just finishing dishing up the meal she had prepared for them both, just in time for the door bell to ring. She went over to the mirror sorted out her hair and unzipped her cardigan a little and she answered the door. 

Nikki: Hi, i bought us a drink. Nikki pulled out the bottle out of the plastic bag and it was a bottle of vodka. 

Helen: Great. She smiled and stood aside to allow Nikki into her flat as soon as Nikki entered she looked at the small Scot and went in straight for a kiss, Helen placed her hand to the back of Nikki’s head and she kissed her back. 

Nikki: Wow darling i can kiss you all night, you smell amazing like always.

Helen: So do you. Helen took Nikki’s hand and led her into the living room the same living room where Nikki had stood when she escaped Prison to make things right with her. She was standing with Helen there was two wine glasses on the coffee table in front of the sofa and there was a bottle of white. Helen told Nikki to sit and relax and she would be in soon. So Nikki took a seat at the sofa and just like she said Helen was back with two plates and then she went back out to return with a plate of bread rolls. Nikki stood up and helped her put the plate down. They both sat down together Helen took hold of a small remote and pressed play to the soft and slow music. 

Nikki: So darling what have you been doing all week? Nikki said as she watched Helen pour the wine into the two glasses.

Helen: I’ve been emailing around and applying for jobs within the Prison Service i want to do the lifers group again and really do some good. 

Nikki: Really well I’m with you every step of the way because i believe in you Helen. 

Helen: Thank you Nikki means a lot to me. Helen leaned into Nikki and kissed her on the lips and they both tucked into their meal which was a spaghetti bolognese from scratch. 

When they finished their meal Nikki laid back with Helen with her arm wrapped around her with the log fire on warming up the room. Something was on Nikki’s mind Helen could see that. 

Helen: What’s up sweetheart? She said as she lifted her head up to see Nikki’s face. 

Nikki: It’s nothing just a letter Trisha gave me and it looks formal and i don’t want to open it. 

Helen: Would you like me to open it. She said as she placed her hand up Nikki’s t-shirt and resting it on her warm stomach. 

Nikki: I want to know what it says but not tonight...Nikki smiled at her girlfriend… I want to enjoy tonight with you Trisha bothers me though. 

Helen: Why? 

Nikki: I think me living with her above the flat is making things more awkward for us both, she asked me if i was serious about you. Nikki rubbed her hand up and down Helen’s arm. 

Helen: Mmm… What did you say? 

Nikki: I told her yeah i am serious and i love her. 

Helen: You are after everything i put you through? Helen’s voice crackled. 

Nikki: Helen i thought we put that all in the past i just want to concentrate on here and now.

Helen: I’ve felt so lonely at night times when i go to bed all i can think about you and how i want your arms around me. 

Nikki: I do too darling, show me how you see us in bed together. 

Helen: Like this. Helen laid down on the sofa bringing Nikki behind her and she bought Nikki’s arms around her, Nikki kissed Helen’s cheek and neck. 

Nikki: I see us doing that too darling, I’ve got to go soon sweetheart looks like I’ll be calling a cab i enjoyed tonight thank you. Nikki sighed not wanting to move.

Helen: You don’t have to stay, i want to run something with you…. Helen turned to face Nikki and took her face into her hands and looked straight into Nikki’s eyes….. I want you to move in with me Nikki only if you want to i know we have only been dating for 6 months but i think now is the right time. 

Nikki: I don’t know Helen can i think about it? 

Helen: You don’t want to move in with me? Helen got up from the sofa and sat on the coffee table. 

Nikki: I didn’t say that i just want to think about it without rushing into anything. Nikki stood up taking her jacket. 

Helen: Where are you going? 

Nikki: I’m going to walk home, i think i should let you sleep and we’ll talk in the morning. Nikki took her jacket and left the house not slamming but shutting the door. 

Helen: Fucking shit, what have i done? Helen ran over to the front door and out onto the street but she was nowhere to be seen. 

Back at the flat Nikki walked in and she shut the door hearing Trisha giggling she made her way through and saw Trisha occuipied with someone and they were both wearing less clothes. 

Nikki: Trisha do you have to do that here and who’s tha…… Claire. Nikki rubbed at her head. 

Claire: Oh hello Nikki how was your date with Helen? 

Trisha: Chucked you out already? Trisha laughed drunkenly. 

Nikki: No, no she hasn’t actually. 

Trisha: Knew it wouldn’t last. 

Claire: Trish. Claire gave her a stern look. 

Nikki: How could i have been so stupid, fuck. Nikki opened the front door and was out again and as fast as her legs could carry her she ran. 

Helen just came out of the shower and was in her cream gown she came downstairs and into the kitchen where she had poured herself a double vodka and started her way on the staircase when there was a ring and knock on the door. 

Nikki: Come and let me in please Helen. Helen opened the front door and stood there.

Helen: Why should i? Without replying Nikki took Helen’s face in her hands and crashed her lips against hers Helen didn’t respond but pulled Nikki. Nikki lifted her up into her arms and carried her straight to the bedroom. When Nikki placed Helen on the bed Helen got on bended knees on the bed and started to take off her hoodie and t-shirt she made quick on working on her bra letting it fall to the floor Helen placed one arm around Nikki’s back to bring her closer she latched her mouth onto the right breast rolling her tongue around her nipple making Nikki moan out. 

Nikki: I’ve been so stupid babe please forgive me. Nikki managed to say out while Helen’s mouth was otherwise occuipied. 

Helen: Shhhh….. Nikki was then pulled onto the bed with Helen straddling her waist and she bent down and took the tall woman’s mouth in hers she rolled her tongue inside of her mouth and their tonuges started to dance around with one another’s both getting heated up with bodies touching bodies and hands over bodies. Helen made sure that Nikki’s body didn’t go untouched she started to kiss and bite the side of Nikki’s neck she trailed her tongue down and accross her chest. She wanted more of Nikki she started to take down her tracky bottoms and started to kiss her inner thighs as she finally took off her underwear and flung it to the floor. She smiled up at Nikki. 

Nikki: Let me touch you. Nikki reached for Helen but she climbed back on top of her and pinned her arms above her head. 

Helen: No relax baby, just relax i want you, i want to finish off my fantasy. Helen grinned and went down her body and laid between her legs.

Nikki: Your wha… ohhh…. Ahhh…. Helen. She was lost for words when she felt Helen between her legs with her fingers lightly brushing at her clit and her mouth sucking alongside her tongue flicking at her wet clit. Nikki came quick to her orgasm making her scream out. Helen finished by licking up her juices. She laid by the side of Nikki and laid half across her and wrapped them up in her duvet. 

Helen: Well that was…

Nikki: Unexpected. Nikki breathed out. 

Helen: I didn’t think you would come back I’m sorry Nikki i didn’t mean to poposition you if you don’t want to move in with me i understand i can wait until your ready. She said as she tangled her leg with Nikki’s.

Nikki: No your right now is the right time me going home every night to an empty bed when all i want to do is go to bed with you Yeah it might quick after 6 months but i think it’s just right, i love you and i want to make this work. 

Helen: I do too darling, and i love you too, always have never stopped. Helen placed her hand on her loves face. 

Nikki: I need some water would you like a glass too. 

Helen: Yeah some water would be good. Nikki leaned on the floor to pick up her pants and t-shirt and placed them on and left the bedroom rubbing at her neck she knew where kitchen was but didn’t know where the cups were. 

Nikki: Hey babe where are your cups? 

Helen: Under the sink love. Nikki soon found the right cups so she filled them both up with water and went into the bedroom to find Helen without her gown on just sitting against the headboard with her breasts in full view, she sat on the edge of the bed and turned to face her girlfriend. 

Nikki: I’m gonna have to go to the flat tomorrow and collect some of my things. 

Helen: Get all of your things i want this to be your home too.   
Nikki: We’ll have to get a good size house for us in the near future. 

Helen: Why do you not want to live here for eternity with me. Helen got up behind Nikki and wrapped her arms around her and placed her. 

Nikki: What about the 2.4 kids we we discussing in the art room. Nikki turned a little to face her. 

Helen: Is that possible? 

Nikki: Like i said there are ways. 

Helen: Are you going to read that letter? Helen saw the envelope on the floor. 

Nikki: Would you read it to me please? Nikki held the envelope to Helen and she took it. 

Helen: Course i will. Helen took the envelope and opened it as she laid back against the headboard and read the contents of the letter and looked up at her speechless. 

Nikki: Well what does it say? By the look of Helen’s face it didn’t look like it was good. 

Helen: I’m so sorry sweetheart. 

Nikki: What? Nikki took the paper from her girlfriend’s hand and read through it. Once she read it she placed it on the floor. 

Helen: Are you going to go and visit him? 

Nikki: What for him to tell me i bought shame onto the family and that’s why they died, they through me out why should i bother. Nikki had tears coming out of her eyes. Helen pulled Nikki into a crushing hug. 

Helen: Wouldn’t it like put your mind at rest get some answers. 

Nikki: Would you come with me? Nikki said as she got out her embrace and laid down on the bed with Helen she found comfort in her arms. 

Helen: I will go anywhere with you Nikki we will talk in the morning about when we will go. She said as she kissed her on the forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about her parents she doesn't know weather or not to go to the funeral. Plus Nikki moves her stuff into Helen's flat which now is her home.

For those couple of days they were both busy round at the flat getting the rest of Nikki’s stuff it was a lot of stuff but they both knew where they would go in the flat, Nikki wasn’t herself after hearing the news of her parents passing she didn’t know what to feel she was between emotions she hadn’t felt like eating whatsoever which panicked Helen after arranging Nikki’s stuff she had given Nikki a spare set of keys for their flat. It was going to be a relaxing afternoon Helen had a bottle of wine already open in front of her and was just looking through a Chinese menu and she hadn’t seen Nikki for at least an hour she said she needed to change her t-shirt. 

Helen: Baby, you okay? She said as she got up from the sofa and went straight over to their bedroom and saw her in the corner sat down with the letter in her hands and was in tears. 

Nikki: You know? I did love them even though they didn’t accept me as a lesbian i still loved them this is all my fault maybe if i didn’t come out to them they wouldn’t have kicked me out and then they wouldn’t have died i just wish they loved me. Helen went straight over to Nikki she knelt down and lifted her face up in her hands and wiped at her tears. 

Helen: Sweetheart listen to me your parents did love you they just didn’t show it as often and as of you coming out it must have come as a shock to them and didn’t know how to react how could anyone not love you your a kind heart beautiful i won’t let you blame yourself. Now i’m gonna order Chinese you want anything or shall i order, because my knees are killing me kneeling down like this. Helen smiled and Nikki looked up at her and gave her half a smile.

Nikki: Surprise me, is it alright if i just go for a walk just to clear my head? Nikki said as she started to stand up. 

Helen: You don’t need to ask, i think a little fresh air will do you some good, would you like me to come with you? Helen stood up and walked over to her. 

Nikki: Do you mind if i go on my own i will only go round the block or something. 

Helen: Okay, love you babe. 

Nikki: Love you too Helen. Nikki leaned and placed a kiss surprisingly on the cheek. Then she took her jacket and took off out of the flat. 

Helen went straight for the bathroom wanting to be fresh so she could have a relaxing afternoon with Nikki. 

As Nikki started on her walk her phone started to buzz she first thought it was Helen but it said ‘Unknown Caller ID’, at first she didn’t want to answer but it kept ringing so she answered it. 

Back over at the flat Helen was in one of her white sleeveless tops and pyjama bottoms and turned on the heating to warm up the house. She went into the living room made the call for the Chinese ordering them both a Chinese once that was done she switched on the tv and turned it onto the music channel what started to play soft and slow music she closed her eyes for a little bit with Nikki on her mind, she suddenly opened her eyes when she heard the front door shut and footsteps coming up three of the stairs and heading over to her. 

Helen: Hey baby. She saw the red in Nikki’s eyes obvious that she had been crying. 

Nikki: Stuart my brother had just phoned and he said the funeral is tomorrow and he said that they both left something for me. 

Helen: Are you wanting to go? Nikki sat beside her and Helen leaned forward to take her partners hand with hers. 

Nikki: Would it make me a bad person if i said i couldn’t face it? 

Helen: No it doesn’t make you a bad person but maybe you might regret not going, and i’ll come with you and be by your side. 

Nikki: Okay we’ll go. Nikki leaned back against the sofa and Helen leaned back with her placing her legs over the top of Nikki’s lap she let out a small happy sigh when she felt Nikki’s arms go around her waist holding her tight. 

Helen: We’ll get through this together the next few weeks even months will really be hard i’ve been there lost my mum. She placed her head on her shoulder. 

Nikki: i wish i got to meet her and tell her how amazing she bought up her beautiful daughter. She placed a soft kiss to her forehead. 

Helen: Really? Tell me darling where do you see us in let’s say 3 years time? She said as she wanted to change the subject to them for awhile until their meal turns up. 

Nikki: Well i see you working again and happy in your job, i see us in a house a bigger one for when we decide to have children and we’ll go travelling to San Francisco why where do you see us. 

Helen: Same as you but has to be Costa Rica for me. She smiled thinking about what lies ahead for them, then the doorbell rang, so Helen sighed and got from her lap to answer the door. 

When she came through she saw her partner on the sofa she had taken off her jacket and and her feet were up on the coffee table. 

Nikki: Sorry babe my feet were killing me. Nikki said before taking her feet down again. 

Helen: No you rest your feet up on their, looks like my poor wee baby needs a little foot massage a little later. 

Nikki: I’ll hold you to that, now what have we got to eat. She took in the sighting of the bag Helen was holding. 

Helen: Sweet and sour chicken and rice or BBQ chicken with rice and we have prawn crackers. 

Nikki: I’ll go with the BBQ chicken, got to eat something. She stood up and took the bag from her and went into the kitchen to grab two plates and a bottle of water for herself as Helen was having a vodka and lime drink. She made her way back through to her partner and placed the two plates on the table and took the contents out of the bag and onto the plates they already had the forks in the bag, so they started to eat their meal and having a conversation through. 

Helen: So when are you going to see Trish to talk about work? 

Nikki: Oh talking about Trisha i should have told you this last week i caught her undressed on the sofa making out with someone. She said as she placed a piece of chicken into her mouth. 

Helen: Who? 

Nikki: Claire. 

Helen: Claire as in my friend Claire? Helen giggled. ‘Well she’s gone and done it then’ Helen let out. 

Nikki: Explain. 

Helen: Well when we first started dating i had a call from her with Trisha being single well she asked me on how to ask her out and i said pop by her club and talk to her and then ask her out and it looks like they took it to the next level. 

Nikki: Well i’m glad that i sort to my senses and come here to you. 

With the food all gone both of them feeling full they were now snuggled up on the sofa with the TV on, Nikki wasn’t interested in the tv she looked at Helen who’s eyes were on the screen and placed her hand on her face and turned her to face her and leaned into her and pressed her lips against the small scots she took Nikki’s face in her hands and kissed her back. 

Nikki: Thank you Helen for being there for me, i feel like i bloody hit jackpot with you. 

Helen: You don’t have to thank me darling i love you. Before Nikki could even reply Helen climbed onto Nikki’s lap with her hands wrapped around her neck as she kissed her. 

Nikki: I’m wanting an early night tonight want to get my clothes sorted for tomorrow.

Helen: Bed time it is. Helen was surprised when Nikki lifted her up in her arms and carried her into the bedroom and placed her onto the bed, then she made work of her clothes until she was in her vest and underwear and got under the duvet with her love and into her arms.

She was dreading tomorrow but Helen was right if she didn’t go then she wouldn’t get to the answers and for not going she would probably regret not turning up but she wasn’t alone.


	5. Today's the day

Today was the day that they were going to Nikki’s parents funeral, Nikki started getting dressed in her black pants what she had worn when she was released from prison as she didn’t have that much black, Helen watched on from the bed as she put on her black shirt and black jacket matching with her black boots. Helen rosed from the bed and reached for her robe and stood in front of Nikki and took off a few feathers on her partners jacket. 

Nikki: Thanks. Was all that Nikki said. 

Helen: Just give me half an hour while i get dressed why don’t you go and make yourself a drink and then i’ll drive us down. Helen reached into her wardrobe and took out her clothing for the day. 

Nikki did just that she went through to the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine she took out a cup. She then took out her mobile phone from her pocket to make a call. 

Nikki: Hi Trisha just phoning in to let you know that i won’t be at the club for a few days going to the funeral with Helen speak soon. Trisha didn’t answer the call so she left a voice message.

She had her coffee made into her cup and went into the living room and opened the curtains to get a little light in. Then when she turned round Helen was standing at the door. 

Nikki; is that the same skirt you wore in the Library. 

Helen: I’m glad that you remembered babe. Helen took the cup from Nikki and took a sip of the coffee. 

Nikki: Are you ready to go sooner we get there. 

Helen: I’m ready darling. 

The drive up to the church was quiet with Nikki looking out of the car window, when they arrived there they saw the funeral car with the two coffins in as soon as Helen parked up, they got out with Nikki taking a deep breath, Helen held her hand out to her for her to link hers with which she did. 

They both sat at the back of the Church watching on listening to the people talk nicely of her parents, it wasn’t long till it was time to carry the coffins out so Nikki put on a pair of shades that Helen had given her and the small scot linked her arm through Nikki’s and they went out and followed the people at the back. When the coffins were down they were both alone now except for one person.

‘Hi Nicola’. 

Nikki: Sorry do i know you? 

‘Sorry I’m stuart your brother, it’s been awhile.’ 

Nikki: Stuart. Nikki held her hand out to the outstretched hand and shaked it. 

Stuart: I heard that you left home at 16 because mum and dad didn’t accept you as a lesbian and then i read it in the paper that you were sent to Larkhall. 

Nikki: Yeah well i wasn’t going to hide in the closet anymore and you moved out well before me. 

Stuart: Yeah i kind of met someone and we moved in together. 

Nikki: That’s nice. 

Stuart: Me and you are like the same Nicola. Stuart smiled at his sister. 

Nikki: What do you mean? 

Stuart: My partner is a man me and Neil have been together for about 6 years now when i came out to mum and dad they didn’t want anything to do with me until they called me 10 months ago now, we spoke to Trisha Harris who owns the club with you for her to tell you in person. 

Nikki: I was in prison then then must 4 months when i got out she didn’t tell me. Nikki looked down at the two coffins in the ground. 

Stuart: They accepted me then they asked about you saying how they loved you no matter what sexuaily you are it just came to a shock they said but they did love you they just needed time to get use to it.

Nikki: Yeah well look at them now, oh i’m sorry this is my partner Helen Stewart. 

Stuart: So this is the woman who puts a sparkle in your eyes. Stuart smiled at his sister and Helen.

Nikki: It is she’s amazing, i know that this may awkward but I’d like to get to know you a bit more. 

Stuart: I would love that how about we meet up at your club gives you a chance to meet Neil. Stuart pulled out a brown envelope out of his long jacket and handed it over to Nikki and placed his hand on her arm and smiled at Helen before he left. 

Nikki: Mum, Dad i just wanted to say a few words to you both, i did love you i still do i know it did come quite a shock to you both me coming out to you both like that i was shocked myself when i got released from Prison i wanted to look you both up and sit down have a drink with you clear the air but i was too late i was so upset and angry that you threw me out but i think it was for the best to have time apart. I would like you both to meet my loving partner Helen she is the best thing that has happened to me she makes me so happy and i know that i have a future with her i have a lot to catch up on love you both. She turned round and into Helen’s arms who bought her in for a tight hug. 

Helen: That was amazing what you just said. She said as she held onto her arms. 

Nikki: I meant every word i said. Nikki sniffled and Helen placed down on the coffins two roses that they had picked out at the floristry store. 

Helen: Shall we grab a drink. She took Nikki’s hand once again as they started off back to the car, only one thing was on Nikki’s mind and that was ‘Why didn’t she tell me’. 

Nikki wanted to pop by the club for a drink so she could have a word with Trisha, when they both entered the club Trisha was with Claire kissing over the bar. 

Nikki: What have i just walked in on. Nikki sighed. 

Claire: Oh hello Nikki, hello Helen i was just talking to Trisha about your birthday now we have to have a night out. 

Helen: I’d like to spend it with Nikki too. 

Nikki: Trish a double vodka and coke and.... 

Helen: Vodka and tonic but what about the car? 

Nikki: We’ll get taxi back babe and i’ll collect your car later, go and find us a table and i’ll be with you in a second. Helen kissed Nikki on the lips and went to find them a quiet table. 

Trisha: Here is your drinks Nik how was it? 

Nikki: Can i just have a word with Trisha on her own a minute please. Nikki said as she turned her attention to Claire.

Claire: Sure i’ll just have a catch up with Helen. Claire smiled and left them both. 

Trisha: You alright Nik.

Nikki: Don’t fucking alright me Trish now you’ve known that my parents were dying while i was in prison and when i was released why the shitting hell didn’t you tell me? 

Trisha: Because i thought that you wouldn’t want anything to do with you after they threw you out. 

Nikki: That’s what you thought but i would have liked to have known about them i had the right they were still my parents no matter what my childhood was like. Nikki took her pint and Helen’s drink and took it over to the table and sat next to her girlfriend who was giggling away with her best friend. 

Claire: You’ve got to tell Nikki that one, anyway leave you both to it and i;m sorry to hear about your parents Nikki. Claire stood up and walked back over to Trisha by the bar it wasn’t that packed out. 

Helen: Well hello baby. As Nikki sat beside her she wrapped her arm around the small scot and placed a kiss to her cheek.

Nikki: Now come on your birthday why didn’t you tell me? 

Helen: My birthday well i didn’t celebrate it because no point it’s just an ordinary day for me. 

Nikki: Really well we’ll see about that then shall we. she said with a cheeky smile as she sipped her drink. 

A few rounds of drinks on and they both were staggering out of the club after hailing for a taxi Helen laid her head on Nikki’s lap, when they arrived back at the flat Nikki carried Helen inside as she was slouching nearly falling over. 

Helen: Loveee yoooouuuu. 

Nikki: I love you too now come on let’s get you to bed and i’ll make you a coffee. 

Helen: Your so sexxxyy. Helen giggled. 

Nikki: Come on you let’s get you sobered up, how many did you have?. 

Helen: Only the 4. 

Nikki: And how many did you have when i was in the toilets?. 

Helen: Alright a few more with Claire a little catch up. She said as she was put down onto the bed. 

Nikki: I’ll make you some coffee. 

Helen: I just want to sleep. Soon as she said sleep that’s what she did.

Nikki felt more relaxed after taking a shower she was now intrigued on what was in the envelope what Stuart had given he, so she took out the envelope and opened it taking out a small box and a piece of paper, it was a letter from her mum. 

‘To my darling Nicola i am writing to tell you how awful me and your dad felt after you left us it was a shock to find out that my darling daughter is a lesbian, i just had to get my head round it and I've missed you so much i wanted to come and see you but didn’t know where to find you then i spoke to your girlfriend and she said that it was best that we didn’t see each other for awhile that it will mess with your head and darling it doesn’t matter to me if your with a man or a woman i still love you either way, i hope one day that you will forgive us and i know that we have no right but we miss you so much, your dad has been really ill for the past 3 months he’s been diagnosed with lung failure and he’s getting worse he’s refused a transplant and he said he loves you so much we both do, there is a little something in this envelope that i’m going to pass onto your brother Stuart to give to you and there is something in this envelope that i’ll like you to have i love you with all of my heart we both do. 

Pamela (Mum) Donald (Dad)

There were tears coming from her eyes she went through to the bathroom not wanting to wake her girlfriend up she let it all out, when Helen rolled over to hold Nikki she felt the cold sheet in return so Helen got out of bed and went over to the bathroom to find Nikki in the shower just standing there crying. Helen felt a little sober. 

Helen: Oh darling, come on, come here. Helen held her out her hand for Nikki to take which she did. 

Nikki: I’m sorry i woke you. She sniffled as Helen wrapped the towel around her and bought her back into the bedroom. 

Helen: Don’t be sorry sweetheart it will take some time I know that. She grabbed Nikki a clean pair of boxer Knickers and a vest top after getting dressed, they both got into bed, Helen was the big spoon tonight letting Nikki lean her head on her chest. 

Nikki: Just wish that we could have met after all these years instead of reading the letter i wanted to see them and hear them face to face. 

Helen: I know darling, i promise time will heal. Nikki held onto Helen as she cried, Helen kept kissing the top of her head soothing her.


	6. Chapter 6

When Helen woke up the next morning she was alone she took a look on the bedside table to find a glass of water and two pills which she gladly took regretting the day before. She padded out of the bedroom and heard Nikki on the phone. 

‘Yeah don’t worry she doesn’t know, speak soon yea bye love’. Just then Helen walked in feeling a bit grouchy as anyone would be if they had a hangover. 

Nikki: Hey baby how are you feeling today? 

Helen: Rough as ever, sorry i got a bit drunk when i was supposed to be there for you. She said as she poured herself a cup of coffee as Nikki had it all set up on the coffee table. 

Nikki: You were there for me Helen i wouldn’t have gone inside of the church and at the graveside if you wasn’t by my side. Nikki smiled at her woman. 

Helen: Did you manage to look in the envelope that your brother gave you?

Nikki: Yes i did it was a letter from them saying how sorry they were, but it wasn’t all on them when i got sent to prison they called by the club as they read it on a newspaper that i was a part owner of Chinx but Trisha said it was a bad idea so i couldn’t find out i know that they had no right to contact me after they disowned me but i still loved them. Helen wrapped her arms around Nikki and leaned into her body as a comfort. 

Helen: I know darling you know what as you know my birthday is next week Wednesday so we should do something and i don’t want you to make a fuss over me. 

Nikki: Shit, i almost forgot babe i can’t do next Wednesday as I've got a meeting about the club in Birmingham not sure how long it will last we can celebrate it when i get back if you like? 

Helen: If i like, ok it’s nothing special anyway, you want some breakfast? Helen said as she walked out leaving Nikki puzzled, so she followed her to see her naked in the bedroom looking through her wardrobe on what to wear. 

Nikki: I kinda like this look. Nikki said as Helen turned round she tried to look angry with her but by looking at Nikki she felt love but that wasn’t going to stop thinking about what she heard. 

Helen: Was it really a meeting? Why can’t you cancel it? 

Nikki: This is our future Helen i’m expanding the business splitting the club into two parts so we are going to get booths for karaoke nights and an eating area and sorting out the kitchen too is going to be a big task and a lot of money. 

Helen: Is that all? 

Nikki: That’s all. She said as she went to hug a naked Helen and took a deep breath out and moved them over to the bed, taking Helen’s mind off the phone call. There was something up Nikki's sleeve a plan but she wasn't going to spoil the surprise.


	7. Happy Birthday Helen

Today was the day it was Helen’s birthday she woke up alone and it looked like she was alone for some time she walked out of the bedroom to see if there was a sign of her patner and there wasn’t, no sign of a birthday card or anything this made Helen a little upset as she thought of having a great birthday something she doesn’t celebrate then she heard the letter box go she raced over to it thinking it was a trick that Nikki posted it through the letter box instead of handing it to her but all she saw was a piece of paper and on that piece of paper read. 

Good morning darling right now you are feeling upset that i left this morning without saying Happy Birthday to you i’m not at a meeting today so dress up in something comfortable you will be picked up at 11:30am as i know it will take you some time to pick what to wear and makeup too. 

Love   
Nxx

Helen smiled and did just that she had to chose between three outfits but chose to wear her red t-shirt with a v line going down her chest and her jeans now it was time to use the makeup she only had half an hour left, it took her a good 20 minutes to be sorted in the bedroom to put her boots on and had a glass of juice. She then found herself outside with her leather jacket on waiting. 

She was surprised when a white limousine turned up and the driver to step out in front of her and took out a slip of paper and said. 

‘Miss Helen Stewart’.

Helen: Yes that’s me. 

He opened the car door and told her to get in and take a seat which she did and found herself a glass of champagne she was wondering why the limousine and why wasn’t Nikki picking her up she laid her head back and drank some of the champagne and listened to the soft music playing. When the car pulled up 20 minutes later someone stepped into the car and that someone was her friend. 

Helen: Claire what the hell is going on where’s Nikki? She asked her best friend. 

Claire: Put this on and no arguments, oh and a very happy birthday to you. Claire said as she gave her best friend a hug and a kiss and handed her the card. 

Helen: I don’t like surprises. 

Claire: When the limousine comes to a stop you put that blind fold on and then there will be someone to greet you from there. 

Claire took off and left the car, then the car started going again, this time it took a little longer to arrive and stop, she then did as she was told and put on the blindfold then the car door opened as Helen reached she found herself being held onto to. 

Helen: Oi what you doing let go of me. Helen tried wiggling out of the hold when she heard a voice she knew who it was and stopped wherever she was going now it was getting warm. Then the blindfold was took from her eyes and what she saw was a birthday banner a table with some sandwiches some cakes and bottles of wine water and pop she saw Nikki in a suit with a black overcoat on and a glass of champagne which she handed over to her partner. 

Nikki: Happy birthday darling, did you really think that i would go to a meeting on your birthday? I just didn’t want to spoil the surprise. 

Helen: I don’t like surprises but I've got to get use to it. She smiled as she was welcomed into her partner’s arms and was took into what looked like the kitchen she opened the washing machine what looked brand new and took out a big bunch of flowers and a card. 

Nikki: The best is yet to come. She smiled as she placed the bunch of flowers into a vase full of water and took her hand and she took her through to the back garden and it was a big size with a patio and a shelter over it with a table and two chairs. 

Helen: This is beautiful who lives here?

Nikki: None, take a look around the house if you want babe. Helen like a little child she did run back into the house searching through every room in the house at the size of the rooms and funnily enough one bedroom was done with what it seemed to be a super king size bed and all around her was furnished she was surprised to find Nikki standing by the door. 

Helen: It’s amazing Nikki, but why are we here? Nikki walked beside her and placed a small object into her hand when she opened her hand she was holding a key. 

Nikki: It’s ours baby our house. 

Helen: So this is why the phone calls? 

Nikki: Think about it we can have a whole new start our new home together building it up and it’s only 30 minutes from work and friends. 

Helen: This is a little bit too much when girlfriend’s surprise their partners it’s like flowers or a card or jewellery but a house. 

Nikki: It’s for the both of us i have something else for you. She said as she went over to the wardrobe and took something out of it and knealed in front of her on bended knee. 

Helen: Nikki what are you doing? 

Nikki: I know i’m not the romantic one but Helen i love you so much and if anything has taught me anything it’s one thing I've got to grab it with both hands make a stand i can’t promise you a fortune or diamonds but what i do promise is to love you and to fight for you through thick and thin so Helen Isabel Stewart will you marry me? 

She opened the black velvet box and showed her the green emerald diamond ring and all that Helen did was smile she leaned down and sat on Nikki’s leg and kissed her. 

Helen: Yes, Nikki, Yes i’ll marry you i love you so much and i want to be your wife and live with you in this beautiful house. Helen got up and held her hand out all that Nikki did was grin, she lifted Helen up into the air and sat on the bed with her on her lap and started with light kisses to her lips. 

Nikki: I was going to pop the question on the London eye but me with heights we don’t match but i would have done it for you because your my whole world. 

Helen: And your mine i want to unwrap my other gift now thank you. She said with a sly look on her face. 

Nikki: Oh yea. She eyed up her fiancée and took off her leather jacket and she looked straight at her breast she was glad she wore that top, she leaned forward and started to kiss her upper chest and up her neck. Helen just took hold of her face in both hands until they were face to face and took her lips into hers with one hand on her face and the other behind Nikki’s head she kissed her passionately she then began taking off Nikki’s over coat and blazer leaving her in just the shirt and pants but that didn’t take long for them to end up on the floor. 

After their love making they took a shower together and was now eating the food what Nikki had set up and after all that love making it had them both hungry both sat on the rug next to the coal fire. 

Helen: I love this ring babe you have good taste, I've had a great birthday today all these surprises was worth it. 

Nikki You gave me quite the surprise didn’t you huh? Nikki placed her hand inside of the dressing gown her fiancée was wearing and squeezed her left breast. 

Helen: Well like they say you’ve got to have a wee bit of loving when you move into your new house and christen each of the rooms. 

Nikki: Never heard that saying i think you just can’t keep your hands off me like i can’t keep mine off you. Helen just giggled. 

Helen: So who was in on all of this then? 

Nikki: Claire well for the past few months when we started dating i had everything going to plan came up with a deal with the estate agent then i moved the furniture in but she doesn’t know about me proposing.

Helen: I want us to move in straight away baby get the removal people moving my furniture. 

Nikki: That’s what i was thinking why not just rent it out I've got all the furniture here. 

Helen: There’s just odd bits and i thought on that, but to someone i know.

Nikki: Here’s to the future. Nikki clinked their glasses together in a celebration. 

Helen: Our future, nice bubbly, wonder how it will taste drinking it from your sexy body

Nikki: well you won’t find out unless you try now would ya.

Helen: Oh i tend to do a lot of things tonight now you just lie back like a good girl. 

Nikki: Yes mam. As Helen went to the side of her she ran her hand down Nikki's cheek and leaned down to take her lips into a searing kiss when they broke for air Helen spoke.

Helen: I've had a great birthday thank you Nikki. Nikki rolled them over until she was straddling her she began to trail kisses down her chest she felt Helen's hand grab the back of her head, Nikki looked up at her wife to be. 

Nikki: You have been amazing these past weeks darling and i couldn't have got through it without you. 

Helen: That's what I'm here for, and will always be here for you, now come here gorgeous. She pulled Nikki up to her and grabbed her by the face and took her in for a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end the story on the funeral but these two deserve a little more attention hope you're liking it so far there will be a little upset throughout of the story but i'll try and make it a happy ending for these two


	8. Chapter 8

A little too excited to being Nikki’s wife Helen had her stuff and the rest of Nikki’s stuff put into their new house everything was set, they decided to have an engagement party held same time as the house warming and surprise the friends, it was a nice warm day the sun was out and so were they both in the back garden with Helen in her bikini swimming in the pool while Nikki on the other hand was in her shorts and tank top reading her book on the deck chair now and again she would look up and stare at her fiancee and smile at how lucky she was. 

When Helen got out of the water she put her ring back on as she didn’t want it coming off in the water and walked over to Nikki she removed the book from her hands and sat on her lap. 

Helen: You alright my darling? She said as she held her woman’s hands. 

Nikki: I am now babe you look shit hot in that bikini, are you ready to go out? 

Helen: Where are we going? 

Nikki: Well the limousine driver let me rent it out for the day so i thought that we could go for a ride and and we can pick Claire up and a few others no time like the present i rang Stuart and he’s coming with his boyfriend Neil Grayling. 

Helen: Neil Grayling now that name rings a bell, oh Nikki i’m so happy. Helen smiled and threw her arms around Nikki. 

Once they were dressed Helen in her summer’s dress and Nikki in her blacks and t-shirt with shades she opened the passenger door for Helen then she got into the drivers and started the car up and was surprised when Helen came up over to her and gave her a cheeky smile and sneakily put the drivers hat onto her head. 

Helen: Mmmm.. Very sexy. 

Nikki: Right mam, where would you like to go first? 

Helen: Anywhere as long as we’re together. 

Nikki: How about i take you clothes shopping then we’ll have lunch then we’ll pick Claire up but first i want to go to the garden Centre now while they are open would you mind? 

Helen: Of course not we need to plant a few pots in the garden and i’ll help you chose.

They had quite a journey to get to the garden Centre they had a few stares from the people exiting the shop and when they got out they entered the garden centre hand in hand. They didn’t have much time as they had to get some groceries in the house. 

Nikki: How about we split up babes you have a look over there at the plant pots and seeds and i’ll have a look at the trees outside with the bushes and the sheds. 

Helen: Alright darling see you in a little bit. Helen winked at her and blew her a kiss and took hold of a basket. As she got walking she was in awe as she wasn’t the gardening type but she loved picking flower pots up and giving them a smell. There was something what caught her eye but couldn’t quite reach it she smiled when someone reached up and took the pot and handed it to her when she turned to say her thanks she had a shock. 

Nikki found the perfect tree for the garden it had all different types of roses different colours she had to grab the nearest trolley as it was too heavy and she made she way back into the garden centre to show her fiancee she too had a shock at who was serving Helen and she seemed to be laughing with him. She walked over to the counter and placed the trolley next to Helen. 

‘Hi Nikki’. 

Nikki: Sean, erm Helen found the perfect tree for the back garden. She said getting Helen's attention to the tree.

Helen: I love it babes. She leaned up and kissed her on the cheek and wrapped her arm around her waist. 

Sean: Helen told me that you both together, happy for you, i’m getting married too in a couple of months. 

Helen: Nikki asked me last night so romantic. Helen wasn’t embarrassed to hold Nikki or kiss her in front of her ex she didn’t need to be. 

Sean: Would you like this tree to be delivered, i can do it myself for nothing. 

Nikki: Yeah thanks. Nikki paid for the items and left with Helen holding onto her waist glad to be out of that place. 

They were on the road again they stopped to have a bite to eat at the local cafe they had a few stops to go like getting more groceries they were finally happy that they had everything all the rushing around had finally stopped they had plenty of time before they had texts from their friends saying that they will make their own way down. With everything now set up the banners balloons, the food and drinks and the music sorted they took a time out and went over to the sofa Helen laid down on her back with her feet up on Nikki’s lap. 

Helen: What’s up babes?

Nikki: Nothing it’s just me being all jealous that you was engaged to Sean and that you was giggling with him before. Helen sighed she wasn’t going to be angry instead she sat up and took Nikki’s face in her hands and looked at her straight in the eyes. 

Helen: Nikki, we’ve been through this before Sean is my past yeah i’m going to bump into my ex’s we are going to bump into them that’s normal the most important thing is that i love you, i’m marrying you i want to have a family with you, i want to have and do everything with you. 

Nikki: I’m sorry i’m a prat i love you too Helen. Nikki leaned into Helen and planted a kiss to her lips but Helen wasn’t letting go of that kiss she kept sucking and kissing at her lips and then looked at her. 

Helen: Well let’s get this show on the road we have our friends and Stuart coming along in the next half an hour they spent was in the bedroom Helen getting into her blue dress and heels while Nikki got into her grey trouser suit underneath had her white t-shirt. Helen had asked for her partner to zip her up in her dress as she began to zip her up she kissed her back and spun her around so that they were face to face. 

Nikki: I can’t wait to marry you sweetheart i know it’s just a piece of paper but i can’t wait to call you my wife go on honeymoon with my wife make love to my wife have kids with my wife. Helen smiled and kissed her lovingly and rested her forehead against hers, being interrupted by the door bell caught them out. 

Helen: Let’s go baby. Nikki took Helen’s hand kissed the back of it and linked their fingers and headed downstairs to see them standing at the door, there was Trisha,Claire,Stuart and his partner,

Once inside they took a look around the living room and the kitchen and their mouths dropped open at the sight of the place, yeah it had Helen feeling this way soon as she first entered the house. Nikki was pulled to one side of the room by Trisha. 

Trisha: You haven’t spoken to me since that day, Nik i’m sorry babes i should have wrote to you but everything seemed abnormal at the time when they didn’t accept you and they chucked you out i was the one leaving to pick up the pieces me. 

Nikki: They didn’t chuck me out i walked out i just said that because i knew you would take me in they didn’t accept me but that’s not the thing they had left me a letter and it said that a few months later on my 18th birthday they wanted to know where i was and wanted me to get in touch and you turned them down. 

Trisha: I’m sorry that’s all i can say i just loved you for you to even get hurt please say we’re okay. 

Nikki: I need time to think about it in the meantime don’t talk to me. Nikki went to find Helen and bought her into a hug, she was talking with Claire. 

Claire: So you finally done it eh you’ve finally got on bended knee congratulation the both of ya, have you see Trish? 

Nikki: Yeah she’s in the living room. Nikki smiled and then she walked with Helen into the back room where the the spread was and saw her brother with his partner Neil. 

Helen: I knew it was you was you the Governor at HMP Whitehouse, i did a lifers group there once a week before i started doing it at Larkhall. 

Neil: Yes i did and your face is very familiar, how are things Miss Stewart. 

Helen: Please call me Helen, help yourselves to a glass of something and a bite to eat. Nikki was on the soft drinks.Late that evening they were all gathered into the living room, Nikki tapped her glass with a small spoon to get their friends attention. 

Nikki: Hope you like looking around the house, i just want to say a few words i won’t keep you long. Okay this beautiful woman walked into my life 4 years ago and yes i fell in love with her and it took her awhile to say those 3 words, we have been through everything together through thick and thin yeah sometimes i can be jealous at times and that’s because i don’t want to lose her i just want to say to you Helen my wife to be. Nikki turned to face her and finished off what she was going to say ‘i love you so much and i can’t wait to see you walk down the isle because frankly i can’t wait to see you in your wedding dress it’s me and you against the world baby’. 

‘To Nikki and Helen and all the best for the future you two love birds’. Claire called out. Helen kissed Nikki and smiled at their friends. 

Helen: I just want to pick up from Nikki said, she makes me so happy and i can’t wait to call her my wife. Nikki placed her arms around her coming into a hug and whispered against her ear ‘ I wish we were alone now i would do you on this floor. 

Nikki: Anyway feel free to make yourself all comfortable and then i’ll give you all a ride home in the limo save you all from driving and you can pick up your car's tomorrow. Nikki went over to her fiancee and fed her a piece of chicken. 

Helen: Don’t you think that you should accept Trisha’s apologises and hopefully move on from this i want us all to get along and it looks like it’s stressing you out babes. She wrapped her arm around her waist and cuddled into her side. 

Nikki: I’m not sure we can come back from this my head is too fucked up at the minute. She moved from Helen to help herself to some nibbles and she smiled at her woman and mouthed ‘Love you’, 

The night came to an end and their friends took their jackets from Nikki and Helen and made their way outside waiting on for Nikki, who was just getting the keys. 

Helen: I’ll wait up for ya sweetheart. 

Nikki: No need babe you get on off to bed.

Helen: I’ll keep the bed warm for ya then. She kissed her on the lips. 

Once Nikki dropped her brother and his partner back at home, she was just pulling outside of Chinx Claire got out but Trisha stayed and opened the latch so she could speak and see Nikki. 

Trisha: Can you do tomorrow night Nik? 

Nikki: What time? 

Trisha: 6 till 12. 

Nikki: Sure goodbye. 

Trisha: Goodbye Nik. she got out of the car and was stopped by Nikki. 

Nikki: I know we’ve got to work together so i think the best is to talk. She said as she stood near the bonnet of the car.

Trisha: You want to have a drink with me and we’ll talk? 

Nikki: What about Claire? 

Trisha: She’s in the flat so we can talk in the office.

Nikki: I’ll have a lemonade. Nikki locked the car and headed into the Chinx nightclub waited for her drink and followed Trisha into the office. 

Trisha: It took me long to actually enter this Office after what happened? 

Nikki: I know i was there. She said as she sat next to Trisha on the sofa. 

Trisha: You saved me you know and i wanted to repay the favour by not letting you get hurt again. 

Nikki: What by not telling me about my parents i had the right to know yeah they disowned me but something like that really hits my heart, they wanted to talk to me and apologise. 

Trisha: I know it does and I’m really, really sorry i would do anything to make it up to you. 

Nikki: Let’s just start a fresh, I’ve got the amazing friends family and my beautiful fiancee, I'm trying very hard to move forward. 

Trisha: I’m glad you went after her that day. 

Nikki: To think that i was going to start a fresh with you, you were right by the way my heart wasn’t in it i was still in love with her so thank you Trish.

Trisha: If she didn’t come in that day would you have looked twice at me. 

Nikki: Trish…

Trisha: Come on i’m intrigued. Trisha giggled as she took a swig if her wine. 

Nikki: Maybe i would have given us a chance i knew i had lost her and i wanted to get on with my life but it would have took me long to fall in love with you and fall out of love with Helen if you get what I’m saying, because i really fell hard with her?

Trisha: I do. I will always love you Nik, I’m just glad that we can stay as friends after everything how was the funeral? 

Nikki: I only met my long lost brother he left home when he was 15 he lived with our aunt, other people just ignored me didn’t know who they were but got catching up with Stuart now trying to build a relationship with him getting to know him. 

Trisha: It’s good how you still have your brother around he can tell you a lot about your parents I’m sure of it. Glancing at the side clock Nikki jumped up. 

Nikki: Jeez is that the time anyway see you tomorrow night. Nikki placed a kiss to Trisha’s cheek and headed off. Trisha placed her glass into the dishwasher and headed up to the flat to bed. 

When Nikki returned home she locked up took her shoes and jacket off and headed upstairs, when she entered the bedroom she saw that Helen was fast asleep with the lamp on, she stripped to her knickers and climbed in beside her and snuggled up to her surprisingly Helen bought Nikki’s arms around her to hold her tighter. 

Helen: You were gone long I’ve missed you. 

Nikki: I know I've missed you too darling. She kissed her cheek.

Helen: Nikki,

Nikki: Yeah sweetheart. 

Helen: I’m going to visit my dad he got in touch just before your release and I've put it off from seeing him until now and i want to see how he’s doing i’m going to go tomorrow morning and stay over and if things go according to plan then I’ll bring him down here to meet you. She turned to face her partner and smiled.

Nikki: Okay babe what you think best, I’m at work tomorrow and don’t let him treat you like shit Helen he should accept you for what you are your his daughter.

Helen: I’m so lucky to have you in my life. She placed her head next to Nikki's onto her pillow there noses doing an Eskimo kiss. 

Nikki: I’m the lucky one, so what your saying is that we won’t make love tomorrow and snuggle up afterwards. 

Helen: i had a few hours sleep while you were out and Sean is dropping off that tree tomorrow will you be in. Nikki had Helen on her back. 

Nikki: Yeah of course but the only thing i want to be in is…. Nikki rolled them over and wondered her hand down the Scot’s small body and scrapped her teeth against her earlobe before taking it into her mouth and sticking her hand inside her knickers and she opened wide to gain her access and she heard a tiny groan escape her lips 

Helen: Fuck yes baby….. Just like that. She pushed down on Nikki's hand. 

Nikki would have loved to go with Helen but this was something she wanted to do on her own, whatever the outcome would be she would be by her side afterwards. They have come a long way to get to where they are now and nothing was going to stand in their happiness.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helen is off to her dad's house to tell him all about her and Nikki. 
> 
> Sean delivers the tree but angers Nikki at the same time.

The next morning it started off pretty slow they were both dressed casual eating breakfast together with Nikki just staring at her fiance’. When they both finished Helen grabbed her bag and met Nikki at the hallway she placed the bag down at her feet and kissed her. 

Nikki: Call me when you get there, safe journey babe. 

Helen: Don’t worry and i’ll call you when i get there i love you and don’t forget that we are having our garden stuff delivered today please don’t kick off with him. 

Nikki: Don’t worry i won’t i’m going to miss you but I’ll be thinking of you every second. 

Helen: I’ll be thinking of you too. She had the urge to kiss Nikki again which she did Nikki let out a groan when she felt Helen’s tongue brush against her bottom lip to access her mouth which she gladly opened she pushed the smaller woman against the wall and kissed her passionately only the ringing of the doorbell caught them out.

Nikki: Think now’s the time you should go and miss that traffic. 

Helen: It’s your fault for being so irresistible. She grabbed her night bag and took Nikki’s hand and opened the door and standing there was Sean with his white truck blocking Helen’s car. 

Sean: Oh i’m sorry i’ll just move my truck. Sean smiled at Helen and went to move his car. Once he removed his truck, Helen placed her hand around the back of Nikki’s head and kissed her as she walked to her car she shouted ‘love you babes’. Sean turned round and smiled at Helen as he started carrying the heavy item in his hands. 

Nikki: Could you bring it through please to the back. 

Sean: Sure. When they reached the back garden Sean looked around the garden and was very stunned. 

Nikki: Just over there please. 

When the tree was put down Sean wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his sleeve.

Sean: So you and Helen then how long have you both been seeing each other.

Nikki: Six months why has that got anything to do with you? 

Sean: I know it hasn’t got anything to do with me but i still have feelings for her which won’t go away and we were together for a long time before you came onto the scene. 

Nikki: I saw you smiling her way she loves me plus you’re getting married too and we’re getting married we love each other. She said clenching her fists. 

Sean: She said she loved me when we got engaged and look how that turned out she fell in love with someone else . Sean headed off but was stopped by Nikki. 

Nikki: And what are you getting at seriously. She said folding her arms waiting for him to actually get to the point.

Sean: The kind of things that made Helen love me was how strong i was that turned her on even more and the bedroom department too i had the right equipment. 

Nikki: I don’t need to fucking hear this right, yeah she has been with you but she fell out of love with you she knew she had feelings for me and we made things work, we both work we’re a team, we’re madly in love and i’m not going to stand here and listen to you so get the fuck out of my garden and off my property and just because you have different 'equipment' in the trouser department that doesn't bother Helen your her past. 

Sean: So when you both fuck does she dig her nails into your neck and bite your shoulder that’s what she did when she came that's what good sex is.

Nikki: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY GARDEN NOW!!!!! Nikki yelled as she grabbed a fistful of her hair in anger.

Sean: My pleasure. Sean smirked as he was leaving she wiped that smile off his face from what she said next.

Nikki: Oh and if i ever see you around Helen trying to get around her then i will call your boss and report you for harassment and then i'll find out where you live even if i have to look it through the register office and tell your wife to be.

Nikki took off and went into work wanting to start earlier take her mind off what was said, she took off her jacket and changed into her chinx t-shirt in the office and started off behind the bar. 

Trisha: Hey Nik you wasn’t supposed to be coming till 6 tonight. 

Nikki : Hey it’s my bloody club too so i want to start now till finishing. 

Trisha: Okay what’s happened is it Helen?

Nikki: Nothing to do with Helen, look i’m sorry let me start now you get off and have some time to yourself. 

Trisha: Alright babes if you need any help just shout and that if you need to talk too. 

Nikki: Thanks Trish. 

That afternoon went dead slow hardly anyone was coming in she turned the music up a little louder and opened the doors wide, she took her phone from her pocket and found that she had 3 missed called and a voice message from Helen, she listened to it ‘Hi darling just ringing to let you know I’m at my da’s house missing you already hope that the tree is in the back garden already I’m coming home tomorrow night, i love you honey’. She went outside for a cigarette not long now and the place would be packed. 

Opening bottles of champagne and putting them into the buckets with ice there was an engagement party booked she didn’t know until she checked the event plans. Music going on and all the ladies were on the dance floor dancing away, this was when Trisha came down and went behind the bar. 

Nikki: Can you look after things a minute i just need to nip into the flat to make a call have you any pain killers up there got a bit of an headache. 

Trisha: Yeah same cupboard. 

Nikki went into the flat and into the medication cupboard and was shocked at what she found in there a bottle of steroids. She took the two tablets of pankillers and went to get a cup of water, then her phone started buzzing in her pocket this time she answered. 

Nikki: Hello Helen. She said with a low voice. 

Helen: Hey baby what’s the matter? Nikki my dad wants to meet you i know your working but my car broke down halfway getting to my dad’s. 

Nikki: I will leave in an hour when it’s not that heavy. 

Helen: Okay babe love you. 

Nikki: Me too. scrolling through her phone looking at herself and Helen just showed how loved up they were she had to smile at each of the photos. 

Nikki went back downstairs into the bar looked like Trisha was handling things as Claire was with her, she told Trisha that she had to get off Nikki had done a 6 hour shift already.

Nikki had started to drive up to Scotland on the motorway she had to go through Birmingham she had the address on her satnav as she drove down to Scotland it was a 4 and a half hour drive she had turned up at 10:30PM to find Helen standing at the doorstep, she was bought into a hug from the small Scot. 

Helen: I know it hasn’t been a day yet but I’ve been missing you, you sounded a bit off on the phone are you alright? 

Nikki: Yeah I’ve missed you all day i just wanted to hold you in my arms again. She placed her arm around her waist. 

Helen: Come in my love, your freezing. Helen held her hand and bought her into the house and was faced with Helen’s dad. 

Nikki: Mr Stewart it’s a pleasure of finally meeting you. 

‘Please call me Bernard’ 

Nikki: It’s a pleasure of meeting you Bernard, Helen has told me a lot about you. Nikki shaked his outstretched hand. 

Bernard: So your Nikki the one who puts a smile on my daughter’s face and the one she wants to spend the rest of her life with. 

Nikki: Yes Bernard i plan to spend the rest of my life loving and caring for your daughter she’s my life she’s the woman who makes me whole and completes me without her I’m nothing. 

Bernard: Well I’m glad to hear it and like I’ve told my daughter it doesn’t matter who you fall in love with man or woman as long as your both happy welcome to the family Nikki your way more better than that arsehole Sean, I’ve made some Scottish broth there’s plenty, and i hope that you will spend the night here with us. As long as my daughter is happy then I'm happy but look after my wee princess. Said the proud Scot. 

Nikki: If it’s not too much trouble and i hope I’m a bigger improvement than him. Nikki sat down at the sofa and smiled, once he disappeared into the kitchen Helen came and sat on her lap. 

Helen: What’s up sweetheart? She said tangling her fingers under Nikki's hair at the ends. 

Nikki: Nothing, I’m just being stupid to even think about it. Nikki placed her head into Helen’s chest and wrapped her arms around her. 

Helen: Come on tell me. What ever got Nikki worked up had her worried.

Nikki: It’s just that Sean told me earlier, that you prefer it when your lovers are strong. 

Helen: Strong. She had to laugh and then she carried on, ‘Nikki he’s just talking bullshit to you, I knew what i wanted after dumping him at the wedding store i wanted you he couldn’t give me what you give me now and that’s love i only knew i fell in love with you after our tender moments i fell in love with you. You're everything i want in a woman and you are strong, you're strong hearted and in the garden too i mean my fiancee is a gardener a little heavy lifting involved in that. 

Nikki: I love you too so much it kills me to think of my life without you. 

Helen: I can’t either love, that’s what got me thinking i don’t want to be waiting a year or two years to marry you let’s do it in a few months. 

Nikki: Are you sure? 

Helen: Yes I’m sure darling. She pressed her nose against Nikki’s and rubbed against it before leaning in for a sweet kiss, then she pulled apart and sat beside her. Bernard came through to them and handed them both a bowl of Scottish Broth and a piece of bread roll each. 

Bernard: So have you sorted out everything for your wedding the date, outfits and the venue. He said as he poured them both a glass of whiskey to get them both warmed up. 

Nikki: I’d be happy marrying her right now in this living room, I’m only joking but we’ve just decided on having the wedding this year why wait. Nikki looked at her and smiled. 

Helen: i have a brides made but i would love you dad to walk me down the aisle too.

Bernard: It will be an honour me darling, if only your mum would be alive now she would be so happy about her wee little girl getting married. 

Helen: I know da not a day goes by that i don’t think of her. 

Bernard: Me too darling, now eat up while i make up your room. They were both on their own first time for Nikki to try Scottish Broth and she loved it. 

After talking to Bernard it took Sean longer for Bernard to even like him but Sean was a tosser and didn’t like him seeing as he only met him twice, but with Nikki it was different a lot different a few laughs broke out and a few tears. It was that time when they were all feeling tired especially Nikki after working and driving through the night, they just wanted to get some sleep. As soon as they entered Helen’s room they took off their shoes and looked around the room. 

Helen: Everything's in its place. She said as she lifted up the photo frame of a young Helen with her mum. Nikki came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. 

Nikki: Like mother like daughter beautiful. She kissed her again. 

Helen: Yeah she was i miss her so much being here brings back those memories. Helen blubbered and turned round to be hugged by her partner, they both sat down on the edge of the bed with Nikki’s arm around her shoulder. 

Nikki: Now this does bring back memories. Nikki had to smile at the reminder. 

Helen: it does? 

Nikki: You don’t remember sitting on my bed after being upset and i kissed you for the first time but after you kissing me back a little you pulled away and went back to being with him. 

Helen: Well I’m sure if you kiss me again i wouldn’t pull away, I’ll just want more, so Sean got on your mind earlier huh? Helen climbed onto Nikki’s lap and her arms went behind her neck, Nikki’s hands went up her t-shirt and unhooked her bra with one hand. 

Nikki: I’ve been thinking about you all day you drive me so crazy. 

Helen: Nikki we can’t my da’s in the next room, just hold me for tonight please. Nikki bought them both down onto the bed with her legs entangled with Nikki’s and arms wrapped around her. 

Nikki: I love you babe. 

Helen: I love you too darling. 

Nikki: Did you tell your dad everything about me? 

Helen: Didn't need to tell him much he knew you was in Prison as he remembered your name from the news and the papers about you being in Prison but i told him it was self defence that you were saving your partner and business partner's life at the time and he took it well, he told me that my happiness is all that matters and he will stand by my decisions. He soon got to like you a lot better, welcome to the family sweetheart. 

Nikki: Yes this is my family. She planted kisses onto her head, as those events what had happened today just cleared her mind all she thought and was going to think about now is Helen and her future father-in law.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologises for the overdue chapter as my laptop broke down and waited for 3 weeks for them get in touch only for them to say they can't fix the problem and then they couldn't give me the money back so had to save for a new laptop.

They arrived back home late the following day after Bernard showed Nikki and his daughter around Scotland, when they entered their house Helen found herself giggling at an exhausted Nikki. 

Nikki: And what are you giggling at Stewart?

Helen: I can't believe you fell for my da's tricks, now your really are family you took it well but with Sean he was bricking it seeing my da every weekend when he came down.

Nikki: Please can we not mention his name now. She sighed as she was still a little annoyed with the previous day, Nikki placed her jacket onto the coat stand and made her way into the lounge she found herself the drinks cabinet and poured herself a vodka on the rocks with a slice of lemon. She sat herself down on the sofa and placed her hand on her head. Helen made herself a drink and stood in front of the fireplace.

Helen: Nikki did something happen with Sean yesterday, because we've had a great day and just a mention of his name you turn sour. 

Nikki: He said a few hurtful things that's all i nearly ended up smacking one on his nose, he just thinks all you need is a dick and your sorted.

Helen: Yeah and i don't need that, look Nikki, you can give me anything a man can't and I'm glad that it was you who made me see it, being with you is all i want and i only will want one person one woman and that's you, don't let him come in between us in future we'll shop somewhere else for our pots and flowers if it's going to be a problem. 

Nikki: No, I'm just being stupid about it i shouldn't have let him get to me. Nikki held her arm up for Helen to come and join her on the couch which she did and kissed her on the lips.

Helen: Now let's talk about us, i want a summer wedding this summer in fact. 

Nikki: This summer but babe that's just 3 months away. 

Helen: I want to marry you as soon as i can, i know we haven't heard back from the venue yet but heck i'll marry you here. She looked up at Nikki and smiled at her.

Nikki: Okay then this summer it is then, i'll get the ball running my wee lass, we'll do the invites as soon as we can okay. 

Helen: My side are done, well my da knows that he's invited so I've invited Claire and a plus one which will be Trisha, I've also invited Karen I know she is with Jim but we've really got talking and something was wrong with her when she called yesterday morning so i invited her to come along too now it's just your side darling.

Nikki: Well seeing as your in the Prison service i know it's not Larkhall but could you put in a few words to see if Barbara and a few of the women can come they were like family inside. 

Helen: I do have the contacts leave it with me. She cuddled up more to Nikki placing her legs onto her lap and wrapping her arms around her waist.

Nikki: What a day.... How about we get comfy in bed. She said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Helen:I'm not tired I'll just lay there looking at the ceiling. 

Nikki:Well i think I'll be able to keep you entertained and make you fall asleep. Then came the wicked grin.

Helen: Come on then. She got from Nikki's lap and held her hand as she got up pulling Nikki from behind her. 

Nikki: Give me two minutes darling I'm just going to switch off the outside light and lock up make yourself comfy. The small Scot turned and locked lips with the dark haired woman and then headed upstairs. 

When Nikki opened the front door she had saw the car's headlights were still on 'Typical Helen' she muttered under her breath and turned to take out the car keys from Helen's leather jacket, and went to turn them off only when she headed over she felt and saw a flash at her face, she took a look and just let it go she switched the lights off and headed to the house and locked up, then out came from one of the outside bushes a hoodied feature with a camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a short chapter but building up for some drama there will be longer chapters soon


	11. A girl's night out

Nikki was sat at the breakfast table with a cup of coffee and a piece of toast on her plate with Helen on her lap just kissing her she placed one hand behind her neck and one hand on her face as the dark haired woman placed her arms around the Scot, when they broke apart Nikki rubbed her nose against Helen's. 

Nikki: Oh i love eating at the table fancy having another nibble. As she said that she started to nibble at her neck.

Helen: I'm starving babe. She got from Nikki's lap and sat at the side of her get stuck into her cream bagel. When the house phone rang Helen had a bit of the bagel still in her mouth, so Nikki went to get it then handed it over to Helen mouthing 'It's Claire'. 

Helen took the phone and went into the lounge to take the call, on the other hand Nikki had the laptop at the side of her she looked through her emails expecting to hear from her club but instead got an email from 'Barcelona beach wedding'. They had got in touch with her to let them know that they are delighted to host their wedding as they have got the space for June and July, which was what they were looking at. When Helen returned she closed the lid half way and crossed her leg. 

Nikki: You alright Hels?

Helen: Yeah she just asked if i would want to go out tonight us with her tonight at your club. 

Nikki: Well i would love to but I'm working but could always pop by your table for a few minutes. 

Helen:Well i'm now going to have a shower, fancy joining me? 

Nikki: Anytime but just for today if i have a shower with you I'll end up being late for work. Nikki laughed.

Helen: Okay then. She removed her robe and was standing there in just her underwear, she threw her gown at the washing basket and placed her hands on her hips.

Nikki: Damn you. Nikki got up and ran after her fiancee.

Nikki rushed around London to get to the club on time as there was a delivery about to come. She turned up in time for when the man got out of the lorry and headed to the back for the stock. She went through to the club and saw Trisha and Claire practically making out on one of the tables, Claire saw her presence and pulled away form Trisha. 

Claire: Sorry Nikki, Helen not with you? 

Nikki: No she's just finishing getting ready she'll be along shortly, in the meantime i think that you both should finish up getting ready. Pointing at Claire's shirt and Trisha's jean's button and zip was open.

That evening when Helen turned up full of lipstick and makeup dressed up in her summer skirt and her black cardigan with what looked like a vest t-shirt underneath she went straight over to the table where she had spotted her friend. 

Helen: Sorry, took me longer than expected. She said as she took off her cardigan.

Claire: Don't be anyway I'm starving how about you get the first lot of drinks and i'll get us a Chinese.

Claire left the table and Helen saw Nikki just signing off the delivery and was now putting away the stock, clapping the eye of her backside as she bent down to place the bottles into the fridge she sucked on her tongue and made her presence known. 

Helen: Well that's what i'd love to see everyday. When Nikki got up and turned round she faced her love and took her drinks order, she gave her a free bottle of wine and took it to the table with two glasses for her. 

Nikki: There you go babe have a great time I'll just be at the bar. She blew her a kiss and left. 

It was getting much busier now a few hours later and the bar was packed with Trisha and Nikki behind making the drinks Nikki was busy making some cocktails in a shaker and Trisha was taking in the money.

When it was getting busy Nikki had saw the empty glasses on the tables so she went to collect only to see someone watching over her so she placed the glasses on the bar and collected more, when she saw out at the back two women pushing and shoving, she ran over to them and took them out to the back to the smoking ground. 

Nikki: Right that is enough if you want to fight then fight somewhere else or just behave or I'll bar you.

'She started it she grabbed my hair for no reason'. 

Nikki: Right you out your'e barred. She didn't move so Nikki grabbed her arm, she was surprised when she pulled out a knife from her pocket. 

' Yeah you going to make me, not so tough now are you'. 

Nikki: Don't be stupid put it away otherwise one of us is going to get hurt.

'If you don't back the fuck off it will be you'. She said glaring at the woman who was behind Nikki,she made a step to the side Nikki being the hero tried wrestling the knife from her hand only for her hand to get sliced she still had hold of it Nikki tried tackling her but they both fell to the floor, the younger girl screamed and ran into the club as she saw the horror and the blood. 

Claire: I'm totally in love with Trisha and I'm in it for the long haul. 

Helen: Hey try catching the bouquet at my wedding you never know can't wait to marry the love of my li....Just then they heard the screams heading towards their way and out of the clubs door

Claire: Crazy or what huh? Anyway I'm going out back for a smoke you coming?

Helen: Yeah i want to see Nikki looks like she's on a break can't see her and didn't know you smoked since high school. 

Claire:Well slap my knuckles, come on we can talk more in the back. Helen got up and followed her friend to the smoking bay only for Helen to place her hands over her mouth in horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's just happened?


	12. Nikki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it was Nikki what came out of it worse than the other woman will she make it though you will now find out.

'Helen'. She looked up at her. 

Helen: What happened, who did this to you? She said getting angry and upset as she held her.

Nikki: She got me huh?

Helen: Where's that ambulance? Stay with me Nikki sweetheart. She took off her cardigan and placed it onto Nikki's stomach. 

Nikki: She got me, she's probably just got a scratch couldn't stop her.

Helen: When i find the bitch she will pay. 

Nikki: No don't do an..y..th...ing. Nikki was breathless she began to close her eyes. Just then the paramedics came running over to them both reaching for Nikki to check her pulse and to check the wound on her stomach it wasn't too deep but they needed to get her to hospital before she bleeds out. Helen didn't let go of Nikki's hand not for a second she was put on a stretcher what pulled out to wheels as she was wheeled out she had a breathing mask on to help her breathe Nikki kept coming in and out of consciousnesses as soon as the ambulance left with both Helen and Nikki watching. The woman who did it was standing at the corner on her phone. 

'It's done now i want my money it got very messy looks like she won't pull through'

As soon as they approached the hospital they were surrounded by the male and female nurses coming over to Nikki, Helen was told to let go of her hand as they needed to go straight to surgery she cried as she let go of her hand the paramedics gave over Nikki's grey hoodie what they had took off Nikki as she was shown to the waiting room she sat down in tears placing the hoodie to her face smelling her fiancees scent one minute she was watching her behind the bar and then the next she was fighting for her life. 

Helen was curled up on the chair feeling helpless and restless mascara running down her cheeks looking at the clock as the hours past by a male nurse came over to her to let her know that surgery went well now it was the waiting game of her waking up, she was shown to the ward where Nikki was lying with a tube coming from her nose and an oxygen mask she had all sort of wires on her connected to a machine for her heartbeat, she sat down on the chair she took Nikki's hand and kissed her palm as she held it to her face she kept on going over the moments when Nikki had escaped to make it up to her. 

 

Flashback. 

Looking over the letter of Nikki's unsuccessful appeal as she was held by Helen. 

Nikki: When did this come? 

Helen: This morning i was going to talk to you about it in the lifers group when we got a moment alone, then i saw that you injured your hand and was going to medical with Di Barker, you didn't injure yourself because of me did you sweetheart? Nikki rouse from the bed and got out Helen followed after taking two gowns for both her and Nikki as they made their way downstairs into the lounge where they had made love for the first time on the sofa as Nikki poured in a small shot glass of vodka. 

Nikki: God everything has gone tits up i have nothing to look forward for i want to apologise about bad mouthing you i didn't mean any of it i was so upset and angry about saying it then i lost you i lost it with myself and without digging the fork into the soil it went into my hand, I just love you and the thought of ever losing you scared me so much. 

Helen: It's not the end of the line. Nikki swallowed the liquid and looked at her. 'It's not look Claire said she's gonna go right ahead and apply to the Criminal Cases Review Commission. She's gonna come in and see you about it next week. You're not gonna give up. She said as she shaked her.

Nikki: You kidding no way. Feeling determined to see it through.

Helen: Well that's good because neither am i. Nikki short smiled and rubbed at Helen's hand what was resting on her leg and looked down. Helen smiled with relief and thought that now was the time to tell Nikki just how much she feels.

'I love you Nikki'. Nikki looked up and looked at the loving look on her lovers face and bought them down so that they were more comfy on the couch.

Nikki: Enough to give everything up for me. She looked at her. 

Helen: Yeah you know how much. Holding Nikki's injured hand with care. 

End of flashback.

Helen's head was now at the side of Nikki's 'Hey you're ruining your makeup'. She heard a voice say and it was her Nikki's looking directly at her.

Helen: God Nikki, sweetheart, She smiled and cried out. 

Nikki:What do i need to do to get a kiss around here? Nikki half smiled. 

Helen removed the mask from Nikki's mouth and leaned down slowly when their lips connected Helen didn't want to stop but she knew Nikki would have trouble breathing if they didn't stop so she pulled away.

Helen: So you going to tell me what happened?

Nikki: What does it matter? I'm still here. 

Helen: Nikki i nearly lost you and the person behind it is still out there.

Nikki: I don't really know what happened but the two women were at each other fighting then when i went out to them then she pulled the knife from her pocket threatening the other and i tried getting it off her and we wrestled and then I'm here with stitches looking so ugly. She turned to face the corner of the room not missing the smile on Helen's face, she sat on the edge of the bed and turned Nikki's face so that she was facing her. 

Helen: Nikki i love you for you and if you end up getting scars then you get scars i love every inch of your body and the most part is what's beating in your chest that's what i fell in love with the heart of Nikki Wade. 

Nikki: I love you too so much can't wait to marry you Stewart.

Helen: I've waited almost 2 years for this moment to marry you Wade. She linked their fingers together.

Nikki: And why am i only hearing this now and why did you not tell me back at Larkhall. She asked being puzzled. 

Helen: Well we couldn't have that kind of conversation in those walls could we even through those arguments we had sometimes I just had to figure out things.

Nikki: I know darling and i was the cause for those to start with. Nikki started pulling off the wires and attempted to remove the one up her nose but was stopped by the nurse. 

'Miss Wade you need to stay in bed those stitches will come open'. 

Nikki: Yeah well i don't like hospitals take it from experience. Nikki looked away from both Helen and the nurse. 

Helen: Darling you need to heal. 

Nikki: I don't like this place Helen ever since..... I mean none likes these places do you? 

'Just rest and I'll come and check you over in a few hours.' The nurse placed the clipboard with her notes on at the end of the bed and Nikki didn't face Helen she faced the wall. 

Helen: Nikki what's the matter? Look at me. She didn't look but she squeezed Helen's hand and replied. 

Nikki: I'm just tired babe, i need a few hours you get some rest too love. 

As soon as Nikki said that Helen settled back into the chair and closed her eyes all the events of the day as now tired her out from all the upset. Shows just how much scared she was of losing her she never felt scared of losing anyone in her life except from her mum but a life partner like Nikki she never felt like this with Sean when he had his accident. 

A few hours had past an she was tapped on her shoulder by someone as she awoke she looked at the bed to find Nikki gone thinking she must have gone to the toilet. She was then told 'Have you seen Miss Wade as she has left about an hour ago and she really needs to rest.'

Helen: No I'll go and find her. She said taking Nikki's jacket she ran through to the nearest toilets and didn't find her so she ran through the automatic doors and stood there thinking where she could have gone, she hailed for a taxi in the taxi rank and got in going to the possible place she could be she headed off home, she paid for the taxi and saw the front door open she ran up the small three steps and searched the big house she sighed with relief when she saw Nikki lying on her back on the sofa with her hands behind her head with a throw on blanket around her.

Nikki: I'm sorry babe i didn't want to wake you and if i did you would have thought it was a stupid idea, but me and hospitals don't go together. 

Helen: I don't find it stupid babes, can i get you a mug of hot lemon. she knealed down beside the couch and ran her finger tips down the side of her face. 

Nikki: With a bit of honey the way i like it and sorry for scaring you. She took hold of her hand and kissed it while her other hand went behind Helen's head and bought her down for a soft sweet kiss.

Helen: Now i know you're safe i feel a bit better but when i come back we are going to talk yeah.

Nikki: Helen. She called after her as she made her exit, when she turned round Helen smiled. 

Helen: Yeah. 

Nikki: I love you. She smiled

Helen: I love you too sweetheart, now you rest i'll be back in a flash. 

 

A few hours had past and Nikki's head was resting nicely on Helen's lap running her fingers through Nikki's hair she pursed her lips and leaned down for a slow long kiss. 

Helen: I missed being able to hold you i know we did a lot of holding but i love holding and kissing you like this when we're both alone. 

Nikki: So you're not going to kick my butt back to that hospital are ya? She said catching Helen's gaze looking down at her. 

Helen: If you don't want to then no but i'll call the hospital and see about your dressings and what painkillers for you to take.

Nikki: Do that in a minute. She held onto Helen.

Helen: Nikki you know before when you said you didn't like hospitals you were about to tell me why you really were.

Nikki: I was....Then the door tapped, Helen easily and steadily got from the sofa and went to answer the door to be faced with two police men who she allowed in when she shown them into the lounge Nikki made her attempt to sit up Helen seeing this helped her sit up. 

'Sorry Miss Wade won't keep much of your time but we tried getting in touch with you at the hospital but you already had walked out, so we're here to ask you a few questions if that's okay'. 

Nikki: Yeah go ahead and i'll tell you everything i know. 

The Police were there no longer than an hour writing down Nikki's statement and description of the two women involved and they told her they would be in touch they also asked if they had any enemies, Helen thought who could possibly hold this kind of grudge against them. As soon as the Police left Nikki was teething with anger as she had a possible suspect on who wanted her dead, as soon as Helen came into the living room she saw Nikki putting on her hoodie she held tightly onto her abdomen. 

Helen: No Nikki you stay still you're not supposed to be up and about yet. Placing her arms around her. 

Nikki: You know who planned this i should have fucking known. Looking at her fiancee as she spoke. 

Helen: What you talking about Nikki who?

Nikki: Isn't it obvious the one who can't obviously see you happy, the one who still loves and want you, he still wants to get into your pants i should have fucking known. 

Helen: Your not making sense Nikki, Who? 

Nikki: Your prat of an ex that's who.

Helen: Sean, no way Nikki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Nikki right is Sean behind this attack on her if so why is he behind it or who do you think is behind it?
> 
> Sorry for the late chapters I've got another coming up in just a few days as the Easter Holidays has been very busy hope you have a great Easter Weekend.


	13. Out for revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helen thinks Nikki is overreacting accusing Sean of ordering the attack but is she?

Nikki: Well who do you think is behind it then come on who really does hate me i can count on one bloody hand darling, i have no enemies everyone loves me except for the person who's girlfriend is now mine. 

Helen: Just because he doesn't like us together it doesn't mean it was him you're not thinking right Nikki you have gone through a trauma so sit down and I'll call the hospital and see what i need to do to help you. Helen held Nikki until she sat down and Helen made her way upstairs as Nikki heard her heading up to use the phone in their bedroom. Nikki got up taking her phone a bit of blood stained through her hospital gown she she took it off and took her own tank top and put it on she placed on her hoodie over it and took her car keys leaving the door wide open she got into her car and zoomed off, upon hearing this Helen ran down the stairs and started to find her keys only to find them not there so she called for a taxi she knew where Nikki was heading and she needed to get there as soon as possible.

Nikki pulled up outside the see through garden Centre to find Sean as soon as she got out of the car her phone started to ring it was Helen but she declined the call and headed straight for the building putting up her hood she entered the glass shed and looked around until she found the dark haired man out in the back sorting out the plant pots on the floor, Nikki kicked them over and said 'Oops clumsy me'. Sean got from his feet and grabbed her when she pulled down her hood he froze. 

Nikki: What's wrong Sean looks like you've seen a ghost? She smirked as she held on in pain on her stomach. 

Sean: You're supposed to be....

Nikki: What dead? Sorry to disappoint. Now why get me rubbed off then why not do it yourself are you not man enough.

Sean: Don't speak to me like that you perv. He pushed her around a bit but Nikki didn't see the plant pot she tripped and fell onto her back. Sean grabbed the garden fork. 

Nikki: What is it Sean you just can't see Helen happy with me i mean if she wanted you she wouldn't have chosen me is it hard to believe that she loves me i mean i don't have to chain her up or anything if she wanted you she can come back to you but she doesn't and to get me bumped off won't change Helen's love I've just got the touch that sends her wild can't help it. 

Sean: Shut your filthy mouth right now bitch, i knew i shouldn't have got that bitch to do it when she couldn't finish off the job properly for £5,000. Helen heard the whole conversation as Sean raised the fork at Nikki Helen screamed as he turned round she kneed him in the crotch and he fell to the ground. 

Helen: I thought Nikki was wrong blaming you but all this time you planned it to get back with me. 

Sean:Helen i love you i never stopped. Grabbing hold of his crotch as he made his stand. 

Helen: I don't love you i love Nikki she's the love of my life and i won't ever stop loving her you okay baby. She Knealed at the side of Nikki and held her. 

Sean: So you're telling me she's better than me in bed. Helen didn't like what he was coming out with but she thought she would answer.

Helen: It's not all about sex Sean but if you put it like that she's really great in bed better in fact she is very loving in bed and out of bed we fit together that is why we are going to fly out next weekend to get married that's if she wants to. Nikki looked up and looked at her and they both smiled. Just then the sound of the sirens came heading their way, so Sean made an attempt to escape them but was immediately pinned to the ground and was took in the car Nikki and Helen both watched on with Sean's boss and colleagues. 

Nikki: Now you believe me. She said as she held onto her for support.

Helen: I'm so sorry Nikki i shouldn't have flipped please forgive me.

Nikki: Hey you didn't know he was capable of such a thing like this as you were once close and what's this about us getting married next week. 

Helen: Well i put down the money for us to get married on the beach in Barcelona it's all paid for now it was supposed to be a surprise well until the beginning of next week anyway all i need is you and our family and friends i know it's soon but i want to be shackled to you forever it's me and you against the world baby. 

Nikki:Well i do. She turned to face her fiancee and backed her up against her car and kissed her with extreme tenderness and softness her mouth wondered down the side of her neck rolling her tongue around her ear and taking her earlobe into her mouth sucking lightly. 

Helen: Come on lets get you home we need to get you out of that tank top it's stained. 

Nikki: Ready when you are? She smiled as she let Helen go and got into her own car as Helen followed Nikki in her own car. 

Later that evening as they were getting ready for bed Nikki was getting ready Helen was in her see through nighty which showed off her cleavage as she sprayed herself with her perfume Nikki had got her for her birthday. Nikki looked herself other in the mirror topless having just come out of a cool shower she had an extra plaster to put on her wound when she pressed her hand against her wound she sucked in her breath. What she didn't notice is Helen was standing behind her, the small Scot placed her hands around her waist and to the front of her body as she kissed the side of her neck her hands came to rest on her large even breasts massaging them in her hands. 

Helen: I love my view i hope this is how you are dressed for bed. Nikki turned round into Helen's arms as soon as Helen saw the wound on her stomach she sighed and placed her hand over it and cried, Nikki took hold of Helen's hand and led them to their room and they stood meters apart. 

Nikki: It's alright darling it's all over now. 

Helen: How could he have got someone to do this to you. She ran her finger tips over her stomach. 

Nikki:He's a monster he won't change until he gets hold of you and takes you in his arms. 

Helen: i only want you baby not him. She fell to her knees as she took in Nikki's sex she started to plant soft kisses onto her stomach, Nikki loved the feel of Helen's lips against her skin making it all better, she gestured for them to take it to the bed and get comfy as they can get as Helen laid on her side beside Nikki she started to kiss her lips slowly then started getting passionate as her kisses trailed down her body stopping to take in the stunning view beneath her, once Helen started making love to Nikki she was about to repay the favour and satisfy the small Scot but she fell beside her after bringing Nikki to climax leaving her very satisfied. Helen held Nikki in her arms as the day of events exhausted them, now they could really get on with their life. 

Nikki: I hope you don't leave the bed early sweetheart because I'm going to make love to you all morning. 

Helen: I don't mind that at all but take it dead slow i don't want you to rip your stitches. 

Nikki: Haven't you heard the best cure from medical Science it says that if you give out sexual pleasures you get a tingling sensation in your stomach which is a good sign. 

Helen: Well i will do everything to make you feel better. She grinned and kissed her forehead as she fell asleep along with the dark haired woman in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we have it were you shocked knowing that Sean Helen's ex was behind it all or did you figure it was him.
> 
> Next chapter we head over to Spain for the big moment of their lives.


	14. Spain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their friends have got something planned for Nikki and Helen but this means them being apart so they have one last day together.

Their friends and family were both surprised to find out that they were quickly going to get married sooner they had to put their work on hold and get people to cover their work while they take a break that same week just before they headed off to the airport Nikki had chosen her wedding suit and footwear she was healing nicely taking care of her dressings. Karen Betts was invited by Helen even though she wasn't looking herself Trisha came along with Helen's best friend who is Helen's bridesmaid Trisha was Nikki's best man to come to think about it also Helen's dad and Nikki's future father in law had come too to witness his daughter's wedding and was also walking her down the isle. 

Trisha: Okay ladies and gentleman i know it's Nikki's and Helen's big day in just 3 days and very bloody quick and as you know it's bad luck to see your bride the night before and on the day, so Helen you will be sharing a room with Claire also with Karen me and Nikki will share another, looks like you have a room to yourself Bernard. 

Bernard: Great like my own space. He smiled. 

Helen: 72 hours apart i don't like that idea. She said as she placed her arm around Nikki's waist and kissed the side of her neck. 

Trisha: You can always make up for it on your wedding night as I've got plans for your groom and Claire had plans for you. She smiled both at Nikki and Helen as they entered the hotel lobby they were shown by the staff the reception and then was located to their rooms. 

Helen placed her suitcase on the floor along with Claire's and Karen's things, Helen placed her wedding dress bag onto the bed and paced about the room until she came to a stop in front of the table with the bottle of champagne and three glasses she started to pour the liquid into the glasses and handed one to Claire and Karen. 

Claire: To happiness to you and Nikki.

Helen: To me and Nikki. She smiled as the three clinked their glasses together in celebration.

After changing into something more comfortable Nikki in her black shorts and t-shirt along with her flip flops, Helen was in her summer blue dress what went above her knees showing off her legs along with her high heels. They were going to all meet up for one final day in the comfort of each other before they go off and do their thing. Nikki walked down the corridor with Trisha as she saw Helen coming out of her room with Claire and Karen looking quite unhappy she started to walk faster until she was at the side of her.

Nikki: Hey. 

Helen: Hello baby, can you leave us a minute we'll meet you all down in the lobby in just a few minutes. Turning to face her friends and smiled.

Trisha: Sure i'll get the drinks in then we can have a walk down the beach enjoy the rest of the afternoon.

Nikki: Sounds great. She watched as their friends and Bernard made their way into the open elevator, Helen wrapped her arms around Nikki's neck and kissed her softly as she placed her hands onto her buttocks loving the feel of the material of her shorts.

Helen: This is the first time I've seen you in these you look great in them don't know how long i can last without taking your clothes off and having you around my fingers.

Nikki: God Helen don't otherwise we won't make it down to the lobby for drinks I'll just take you in your room right now and fuck you senseless. She said that last world huskily and into her ear 

Helen: Well come on wifey I've never made out in an elevator before lets try that out we've got 10 floors to get down. Taking Nikki's hand with one final kiss she dragged her into the elevator. 

Claire and Trisha were both at the bar drinking their drinks while Karen was talking to Helen's dad, Nikki and Helen were gone for about 5 minutes so Trisha and Claire got from their stool and made their way over to the elevator and it was open to show Nikki pinned against the elevator's mirror with Helen's hand down Nikki's shorts and Nikki's head was held back with eyes closed Helen's mouth was covering her neck sucking and kissing at her flesh, when they heard a giggle and a cough she withdrew her hand and mouth and turned round to face the audience what they now have, Nikki fastened her shorts and smiled.

Trisha: Now that you've finished your little tumble shall we have a drink and get going to the beach. 

Helen: I'll have a vodka on the rocks. 

Claire: Great come on babe let's get their drinks. As they left Nikki went behind Helen and placed her hands on her waist and nuzzled her neck and giggled.

Helen: Hey i don't find that funny. She nudged her in the ribs hearing Nikki moan out thinking that she hurt her, but all she did was laugh more. 

Nikki: Come on lets get this drink let's enjoy our time together because the next 72 hours is going to be very hard without you. 

Helen: Well in just 3 days we will be married and we'll spend the weekend here and then next week off to San Francisco. She smiled taking Nikki's hand and linking their fingers together as they made their way to the bar for a round of drinks.

 

That afternoon they all spent the rest of the afternoon on the beach having left Nikki and Helen some time together Karen went along with Clair, Trisha and Bernard over to the water while Nikki laid on the sand Helen was hovering over her with her legs tangling with Nikki's.

Helen: I'll tell you what if i don't get to sleep with you in my hotel all alone on our wedding night i think i might just flip out it's crazy now going without for 3 days without you. 

Nikki: I promise it'll be more worth it, you can always ring me just don't tell Claire I know she probably won't say anything anyway I'll ring you too or maybe just scroll through your phone i know you have multiple photos of me your camera mad. 

Helen: Says you don't think i didn't see that flash last night. 

Nikki: I can't help it that I'm so on love with you your beautiful. She looked up at her and ran her hand through her brown shining hair and bought her down for a gentle sweet kiss, the small Scot got carried away and leaned half her wait over Nikki who groaned in pain so she backed off and sat beside her.

Helen: Sorry darling forgot that your'e still healing. She rubbed at her stomach.

Nikki: Lets try it this way. She said taking Claire's towel wrapping it around her back and pushing Helen down so that she was flat on the sand and was immediately pulled down by her fiancee her hands wondered down her slim body down her summer's dress onto her thighs as she kissed her passionately tongues seeking each others, she made her attempt to take down Helen's knickers but her hand was slapped by her partner's. 

Helen: If you think I'm going full Monty on this Beach for everyone to see you must be mad. She giggled. 

Nikki: As long as i get to touch you and hold you like this i don't mind if they are on or off can think of something else to do. She smiled as yet her hand fumbled with her knickers she slipped her hand into the material 'Be a good girl and come quiet'. She laughed and she started to repay her for the elevator, Helen must have been thinking of this as Nikki's fingers slipped in easily coating her long fingers with her juices. Helen had to latch onto Nikki's mouth as she felt herself building up as Nikki was making her way fast increasing her fingers as she went in and out of her Helen muffled her noises against her mouth and wrapped her legs around her back as she came there and then. Holding Nikki close on top of her kissing her softly flicking her tongue over Nikki's lips with one final kiss she sighed happily.

Helen: Well that was...... She couldn't finish off as she was lost for words.

Nikki: Yeah amazing, just to show you that you won't forget me for the next 72 hours. She said as she got from Helen and laid beside her the brunette laid beside her and snuggled up. 

Helen: I won't forget what you just did I'll have sweet dreams tonight but will have to keep it down and not wake Claire up. She cheekily winked at her, Nikki held her close for a few minutes inhaling her sweet perfume and her hair.

 

They both decided to get their feet wet and join the others then they all decided to get something to eat at a lush restaurant just next to the beach Nikki wasn't that hungry so she had the chicken and salad and a glass of water but the rest had wine and BBQ ribs meal each. It was getting late and Claire and Trisha were both feeling the jet lag from their journey so she told the rest and they all agreed to head back to the hotel to their beds. 

As Nikki walked Claire and Helen back to their room she had to give Helen a goodnight's kiss as it would be the last until their wedding day in just 48 hours as soon as their lips locked they waited for a few minutes and then Nikki was pulled by Trisha, Nikki licked her lips and winked at her beautiful fiancee. 

Nikki:I LOVE YOU STEWART!!. She yelled as she was took off by her friend and business partner. 

Helen: I LOVE YOU TOO WADE. She yelled back as she watched her turn the corner. 

 

All that that Nikki did was when she got to her room with Trisha was plonk out on the bed and go into a deep sleep, Helen on the other hand couldn't stop the smile on her face from getting wider just thinking about Nikki. The tap on their door got Helen out of her thoughts as she wondered off to the door to see her dad who had just had too much booze.

Helen: Hey Da one too many? Come on lets get you to your room

Bernard:Thanks lass. He said as he wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders as she walked him to his room where she helped him off with his shoes. 

Helen: There you go da, have a nice sleep now. She said as she tucked him into bed. 

Bernard: You've done very good lass found true happiness your mum would love Nikki she will be very proud of you like i am of you. He smiled. 

Helen: I just wish she was here i miss her da. She said as tears came down her cheeks. 

Bernard: I know me too darling but you do her proud you live a very happy life with Nikki and maybe I'll be a grandad.

Helen: Yeah soon da i promise can't wait for this moment i miss Nikki yeah we might have cuddled today and that but it's not the same i want her to hold me close in bed she would make me feel better i thought that when this day would come I'd get my mum to walk me too. She cried out.

Bernard: Hey darling your mum was the love of my life and she still hold a piece of my heart and she will be looking down at you right now and on your wedding and she will be so proud.

Helen: I know da you said I love you so much now you get some sleep and let's just hope these next 72 hours flies by because i just want to see her so much. 

Bernard: I could always give you both some time tomorrow night hen, i could take a stroll and you'll have my room to yourselves. 

Helen: That's very good of you to do that but I'll have to just cope. She sighed as she kissed his forehead and both said their goodnight.

As she made her way back to her room she saw that Claire and Karen were both asleep on the double bed so she took off her gown and got into her own bed but before she slept she had to look one more time at Nikki so she went through her phone and scroll past some pictures of herself with her and kissed the picture of her then placed it on the nightstand. As for Bernard he was going along with Nikki and Trisha on a stag night as Nikki didn't want to call it a hen night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course they both had to make the best of their day seeing as they have to go without seeing and feeling one another for 72 hours but will either of them cope?, Helen has already been upset and all she wants is to be in Nikki's arms to hold her.


	15. The hen night

The next morning Helen woke up alone but she still had the scent of Nikki on her pillow which she took and hugged it tightly against her chest and placed her face into it, Nikki must have went before midnight as that's when their friends would be back from their stroll enough to give them both some time alone.  
Nikki on the other hand was in her jeans and was in her vest when Trisha came over to her she held up in the air a t-shirt with Nikki's stag written in black on a white t-shirt with a picture with Nikki sat on a wall looking up to the sky. 

Nikki: Jesus look at me there sure you got that from Helen she's camera mad that one. She laughed as she took her t-shirt and put it on Trisha just had to take a sneaky photo of them both in them Nikki had the brightest smile.

Back over Helen's room She was also dressed in her blue jeans and long boots she couldn't find her t-shirt so she padded off in her bra into the bedroom to see Claire and Karen both holding up their t-shirts which made Helen laugh out as she saw the writing 'Helen's hen do' Picture was of her smiling with a rose in her hand.

Helen: Oh Nikki sent you this picture didn't she seeing as she took it. She smiled at the picture.

Claire: Well you Miss Stewart have got a special treat in store for you seeing as it's your last day of freedom seeing as we know you've already seen Nikki last night  
that's why the face is bright and you hugging that pillow i know the signs hope it was worth it because there's no contact tonight.

Helen:It was so worth it can't wait til today is over with. She sighed just thinking about tomorrow made her very happy.

Claire: Well before we get pissed we are going to do one final activity, I'm sorry that you've had less contact with Nikki but the more you don't see one another the more you'll enjoy yourselves on the night. She winked.

Helen: I wonder what she's doing now. 

Having almost being in the car for 2 hours they finally came to a stop outside a forest and a cabin house where they were shown into the building and given all in one army typed suits and given guns each it was paint balling which was something new for them all and they thought it would be fun as they were up against another team they were red and the other team were blue. 

For Helen she told them all she wanted to do was look around the shops and get a few wedding things and they all did agree Claire and Karen needed to get a gift in secret for both Nikki and Helen as they couldn't think of what to get from London so they were hoping to find something there. As the shopping piled up into bags there were also boxes a shopping spree was what Helen really wanted to brighten herself up she even got Nikki a few clothing too and something to wear on the night.  
After their team winning they were given a gold trophy and was given to Nikki even though her legs were hurting and her feet she really did enjoy herself now all that fun was making her thirsty.

Nikki: So when do these drinks start then I'm thirsty.

Bernard: yeah me too let's go and get what the Scottish say 'Pissed'. They all laughed as they made their way back to the car it was in the middle of the afternoon but what a finish it would be. 

They all were now sitting at a booth with a bottle of vodka and champagne even Helen Karen and Claire had put their shopping in their room and was now having a few rounds in the lobby before they would really get the party started. 

After getting Helen and Nikki both drunk they both did say no strippers and that was the end of it they wouldn't argue so Trisha ended the night off by blindfolding Nikki's eyes so she couldn't see a thing and was led outside into the cold night when she felt someone tug at her jeans and t-shirt.

Nikki: Hey what the fuck is going on here take this thing off me. She yelled. 

Trisha: You did say no strippers you didn't say anything about blind folding. 

Nikki was left standing in the street in her white boxer shorts and vest her nipples were getting rock hard due to the cold, then she was backed up a cold post and hands were taken and handcuffed to the lamppost. 

Trisha: See you in the morning babes. She said as she giggled wanting to take a photo of her friend.

Bernard: This is crazy. He was being serious.

Trisha: Hey relax I'll come back later and uncuff her. She said taking the key and putting it in her jacket pocket and walked away leaving Nikki tied up, she turned her head when she heard a couple of wolf whistles she called for her friend 'Trisha uncuff me right now'. 

Helen was now on top of the bar standing with a bottle in her hand and dancing to the music making an attempt to bring Claire and Karen up with her but all they could do is laugh out. They were in a lesbian bar and most of them were reaching over to her and whistling all she blurted out was 'I'm getting married tomorrow to the love of my life'.  
But the love of her life was now in the cold tied to the lamppost when she felt the handcuffs coming off she said 'Right you cow'. As she took of her blindfold she was facing Helen's dad with a set of clothes in his hands. 

Bernard: There you go sweetie i finally took the key from her pocket it took a bit of a distraction.He smiled as she began to put her clothes on. 

Nikki: You seen Helen. She said as she fastened her string on her tracky bottoms. 

Bernard: No hen she must be still out with the girls.

Nikki: Well dad thanks for this i might have catched my death here.

Helen had a rough night having drank red-bull and vodkas all in one she was on her way back to her room when she wobbled so she was held up she managed to slur out 'I love you Nikki Wade, I'm getting married in the afternoon whooo'. Before she was took into the room she ran herself to the bathroom where she was sick in the toilet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a fun night for Helen and Nikki i wonder if they will have a clear head for the morning.


	16. The wedding

Their special day had arrived and both Nikki and Helen were both busy getting changed as they needed to be at the beach for 12pm, as soon as Helen came from the bathroom suite she was wearing the beautiful dress it was a white long dress it showed off her big even breast it also came with a veil, she had her hair done up in curls and was neatly put up and tied. When she came in she found a large bouquet of flowers which she assumed they were from her loving friend

Claire: They're not from us. She said as she handed her the bouquet and it came with a small piece of paper, 'Can't wait to see you soon beautiful this is the day i get to tell you how much i love you and show you, Love you baby N xxxx'

Helen: My woman has good taste.

When Nikki came out from using the bathroom she was dressed in a white blazer along with her white pants and black shoes which were polished the night before. She wasn't too happy with Trisha though as she came through she looked away. 

Trisha: How many times do i have to say I'm sorry. She folded her arms.

Nikki: I was there till early this morning at 3am and it was Helen's dad that came to my rescue.

Trisha: I'm sorry Nik don't you think you need to see someone. She looked down at the floor then back up at Nikki.

Nikki: Hey I'm not one to hold grudges I know your sorry just let's get me married to my love and see someone what do you mean? she said as she smoothed her hair and sorted out her shirt.

Trisha: This is the second time you woke me up with you tossing and turning is everything alright you keep calling out.

Nikki: Yeah I'm fine honest. But that wasn't the truth she was holding back on something.When they reached the door to the room as they were leaving, Bernard was there wishing her luck and with a kiss on the cheek.

Nikki: Could you tell Helen that i love her.

Bernard: I sure will do, you look great by the way. 

Nikki: Thank you. She smiled as she was took in the lift by Trisha she had to be the first one there first as it was bad luck to see each other.

When Nikki got to the beach it was beautifully set up with a flowered arch the shape of a door as they walked through it they saw the chairs set near the sea along with a lady vicar with her white collar on who they were introduced and they talked a bit Nikki telling her about Helen.  
They took their places as it was closer to the time they had the speakers on playing soft music which was Helen's kind of music and waited she was feeling a little nervous not sure if Claire and Karen will get here on time, as Trisha turned her back from Nikki she smiled and nudged Nikki to take her place. she was facing the front then changed her position and faced the back as she saw her woman being held onto by her father and Claire was behind her with Karen, she had to swallow hard as she watched her heading their way through the arch as she was coming up close she smiled and took in her beauty.

Nikki: Hi. Was all that she could say as she smiled at her as they took hands. Karen and Bernard took their seats while Claire and Trisha stood beside them. 

Helen- Hey Nikki. She smiled and looked her over.

'We have all gathered here today on a fine hot day on this beach to witness the loving marriage of Nicola Wade and Helen Isabel Stewart who both fell in love in the walls of a dungeon they have been through a rocky road but it led them to this spending the life together'. 

Helen eyed up Nikki in her suit and winked at her she was wearing her pink lipstick the one that Nikki liked to see on Helen now it was their own vows to say to one another they didn't need a piece of paper to read off, so Nikki said hers first.

Nikki: Helen there is so much i owe you, for you saved me from that place i owe you my life when i got out i got to take you places and look at us now we're living together and we are standing here together in front of our friends and family i don't know what I've done to deserve you because your the perfect one. Your my everything your'e my rock the reason i breathe this air and most of all your my family and i can't wait to build our family up I love you so much. A tear trickled from both Nikki and Helen's eye ruining their mascara as Helen wiped away Nikki's wet cheek and Nikki did the same to Helen.

Helen: Wow baby that was some speech i just want to say Nicola you make me feel so special and you do deserve me your'e such a loving person and i get to see that when i thought i'd lost you i didn't want to live i can't live without you, because we are meant to be together when i got you out of that place i knew i did some unforgivable things but I'm so glad that i got to make it up to you yes we have had a rocky road these past few weeks who doesn't people just don't like the idea but who cares what they think as long as we love each other we don't need them in our lives you are worth everything you're my love my rock and my life and i can't wait to tell our children how much i love their mom. She finished this by placing her hand on her face and looked deep into her eyes.  
'Nicola and Helen have now said their vows if anyone here is to object then say now or forever hold your peace'. Helen and Nikki looked at each other lovingly as the Vicar carried on.

'Have you got the rings?'. The vicar said.

Nikki and Helen both turned towards them Bernard had Helen's and Trisha had Nikki's as they were given the rings, Helen's was a silver ring and Nikki's was a gold ring as Helen held her hand out to Nikki she had to repeat the words from the vicar.

'Helen Isabel Stewart with this ring i give you i will honour and respect you as long as we live'. She said as she slid on the ring. Now it was Helen's turn.

'Nicola Wade with this ring i give to you i will honour and respect you as long as we live'. She said as she slid on the ring and the vicar placed Helen's hand over Nikki's and tapped it.

'Now this marriage has been witnessed by friends and family and by myself i now pronounce you spouses for life you may kiss your bride'. She stood back giving the newlyweds a bit of room as Helen moved in front of Nikki and wrapped her hand around her neck and bought their mouths together for a searing kiss which didn't take long to get passionate, their friends and Bernard was cheering on as the kiss kept going on and on. When they did come apart though Nikki leant her forehead against Helen's and kissed her nose she held onto Helen from her back and Helen did the same.

Trisha: Right you newlyweds let's go back to the lobby and get you names done legally onto paper. She said taking Claire's hand as they walked to them and shook their hands and gave them a hug they then left them walking their direction off the beach Bernard stayed behind to give his congratulations.

Bernard: Congratulations my beautiful daughter and daughter in law you take care of her. He said pointing at Nikki.

Nikki: You have my word I'm going to treat your daughter like a Princess she's the love of my life. 

Bernard: Good, i know you w back to the lobby we go I'm up for a whisky. He laughed as he made his way over to Claire Trisha and Karen. Helen linked her fingers through Nikki's and looked at her. 

Helen: Oh i love you so much. She said leaning into her and giving her a peck on the lips.

Nikki: I love you too baby. She kissed her back as they headed towards the lobby's direction linking hands. 

As they got to the lobby it was beautifully set up just for them disco lights and a tray of glasses with champagne and a wedding cake with their look a likes on their was also a food buffet some of their favourites they had already chosen their names as Nikki sat on the chair next to Helen they wrote in their names and they were going with their last names as 'Wade-Stewart, as Helen thought that Nikki would have loved to take her last name but then they came up with the idea of having them both take each others last name. They were now sitting at a table watching their friends and dad on the dance floor with a drink in their hand chatting away.

Nikki: You look so great in that dress babe. She said running her hand up and down her back as Helen faced her she was faced with a high cleavage as if the dress was treasuring her breasts, Helen caught Nikki's gaze and held her chin up.

Helen: Can't wait to cut that cake and get back to the room.She said licking her lips as she leaned in for a kiss from her wife. 

When it came to cutting of the cake Helen held Nikki's hand over the knife and they cut it together both getting a slice before their friends and Bernard would get a slice, now it was their first dance, Nikki put in a request for their first dance. When it started playing Helen had heard the song before, as she was took in the arms of her wife and to the dance floor it was a slow song.

Helen: How do you know that this was my mum's favourite song. She smiled up at her wife. 

Nikki: Your dad my father in law told me when i first met him and just thought that we'd have a bit of her at our wedding she shouldn't miss out. She said as she placed her head against Helen's as they slowly moved to the song of 'Arms of an angel'. Taking Nikki's face in her hands she kissed her passionately as Nikki held her tightly and moved their bodies.  
It wasn't going to be long until they were going to be alone they just had to make a speech to their guests, Nikki was going to speak on the behalf of Helen as well so she tapped her glass getting the attention.

'Well what a great time we'e had being here me and Helen just want to say our thanks for making it so special with the activities we did we loved doing them even though i couldn't have gone through one without the support of my father in law so thanks dad, Iv'e never been good on speeches only i want to make one to my gorgeous wife, it feels so amazing to call her that we have just the weekend to get through and then off to San Francisco for the week of love making and adventure.She nudged her wife on her arm as a reply she sat down and winked at her wife. 

'Just want to collaborate what my handsome wife just said thank you all so much even though it was so hard not seeing one another for 72 hours we had to see each other before our hen and stag do i was going mad, my beautiful mum couldn't be here as she's with the angels but she's been here in my heart through our wonderful journey so please all enjoy the cake and drinks'. She raised her glass in the air and took a swig.  
Nikki and Helen made their way out of their friends way wanting to be alone but didn't escape the gold dust sprinkling over them in the air which landed on them and they turned to wave at them as they headed off into the elevator, to their floor couldn't keep their mouths of one another's lips as Nikki was this time the one to back Helen up against the elevator's mirror. When they reached their floor they saw someone in the hotel's uniform with a trolley of Nikki and Helen's belongings.

Nikki: Excuse me but what are you doing with mine and my wife's belongings. She said as she stopped the trolley's movements.

'I'm sorry that your rooms where only booked until this afternoon you are in a new room'. He spoke in English. 

Helen: Thank you, sorry we just wasn't told. He smiled and nodded his head at them both and showed them back into the elevator where he was now showiing them to their new room on the door marked 'Honeymoon Suite'. As Nikki payed him a euro for taking them to their room he shut the door to leave them both in awe as they took in the surrounding of their room their bed was twice the size of a double bed big enough to fit a whole footballs team on, they both looked in the bathroom to find a round bathtub and on the bedside table was a vase of flowers next to the window on the table was a bucket of ice and a very expensive bottle of champagne along with a bowl of fruit. They both looked at each other and took one step closer to one another.

Nikki: I have one confession to make. She said wrapping her arm around her waist.

Helen: Oh yeah what's that? She said wrapping her arms around her neck and bringing her down for a sweet kiss.

Nikki: I did get us this room, I just wanted the best for you and to make today perfect for you. Not losing contact with Helen's face she smiled.

Helen: Perfect for us, we could be spending it in a tent and it would be perfect. She said as she began to take off Nikki's blazer jacket and placing it neatly on the chair beside them as she ran her hands up and down her body. Nikki swallowed hard and looked over to the bottle in the ice bucket.

Nikki: Erm... You wanna drink? 

Helen: I would love one. She smiled as she watched from behind Nikki walking over to the table and having trouble popping the cork on the bottle so she walked over to her giving her a hand. 'The trick is you place your thumb here and very gently rub it'. Then off it came as she poured them into the two glasses, Helen very  
seductively ran her tongue over the edge of the glass making Nikki bite her bottom lip as she took a swig she made a very loud pleasurable moan. 

Nikki: Fuck this. Nikki placed both glasses down on the table and took her into her arms as she ran her hands up and down Helen's back and to her front as she latched her lips against the side of her perfumed neck as her hands wondered down to her breasts, 'As lovely as this is we need to get you out of it'. She said as Helen made work on Nikki's shirt ripping it open leaving her standing in just her bra and pants. 

Helen: First of all let's get you out of that suit as lovely as it is. She said taking in her Nikki's bottom lip and sucking on before sliding her tongue into her mouth. Nikki unbuttoned her pants and slipped Helen's hands into her pants the feel of Nikki's arousal has been there before they got to the room.

Nikki: Fuck Helen seeing you this afternoon thinking of what i was going to do to you when i got you back here about fucking you made me so turned on. She made Helen turn round so she could make her way to unzip her out of her dress and was shocked to find what was underneath a red silky bra and matching panties along with the knee carter. As Nikki trailed her lips down the side of her neck and down her breasts. 

Helen: Had to get myself a wee little something for my own pleasure. Helen smiled as she felt Nikki's lips on her thighs going up towards her body.

Nikki: A little something for yourself come on baby this is fantastic on you it's sending me wild, bet you knew that would happen. 

Helen: Take me to bed NOW!! She said in her old wing governor's voice.

Nikki: Yes Mam. She lifted her up into her arms and placed her on the bed but she didn't get on with her she stood there and watched as Helen parted her legs and started rubbing at her own clit. Nikki removed her shoes and pants and dived onto the bed and into her wife's arms as they kissed with such passion, 'Tell me how much you've been waiting for this moment'.

Helen: Fuck.....She let out as she felt her wife's hand between her legs cupping at her wet centre as she began to suck and nibble at her neck before going to her mouth and breathing heavily aroused.

Nikki: That's not what i asked if you want to cum and you want me to pleasure you with my mouth and fingers tell me how much you've wanted this. She said kneading her breasts and flicking her tongue over her hardened nipple

Helen: You want to know how much I've wanted this I'll tell ya these night we've spent apart I've been drawn to extreme measures to satisfy myself i never thought it was so good but that's what i had to do, glancing at a photo of you and then i exploded. She turned a bright red colour as she said that. 

Nikki: Oh really and what was i doing to you? She stopped her hands and placed her body weight against Helen's and looked at her. 

Helen: Well firstly you would remove every inch of my clothing. Nikki did just that as she sat her up and unlaced the laced garment from her body and removed her lacy underwear. Then laid her back down on the bed taking in the full view. 

Nikki: And then i think i can imagine what happens next let me show you. As Helen laid back softly kissing her woman when she felt her mouth go further down her body stopping at her breasts she looked up at her before taking her left breast into her hand flicking her tongue over the hardened bud as she tugged it with her teeth before sucking on lightly she could hear the soft moans coming from her wife's mouth, as she then did the same to the other breast giving it a squeeze with her hand before kissing and sucking at her breast in her hand. 

Helen: I wa.... Want you inside of me...Now. She hissed out. 

Nikki: All in good time baby. She concentrated on kissing Helen's upper chest and stomach as she got off the bed Helen was confused as to why as she come back with the ice cube bucket and bowl of fruit she placed them on the bedside table and taking out an ice cube and a strawberry as she placed the ice cube onto her warm body she felt Helen jump at the touch as Nikki used her mouth and took the cube into her mouth and rolled it up around her breasts and up to her neck until it dissolved.Then she took the strawberry and took it into her mouth and leaned over the Scots body as she took the strawberry from the dark haired woman above her.  
Helen took Nikki by surprise as she flipped them both over until Nikki was now lying on her back 'My turn now'. 

Nikki: Oh you love to be in control don't ya.

Helen: Shhh be quiet. She said as she was now in control as she pinned Nikki's arms above her head so she couldn't move them as she took off down her body as she parted her legs and moved further down the bed she lifted Nikki's legs up and went straight in, she didn't know what got into her wife but she wasn't complaining as she took hold of Helen's head and held her between her legs as she was eating her out with her tongue and fingers, she need this so much having gone without Helen making love to her or making love to Helen herself was super hard but very rewarding.  
As they both had satisfied one another after their lovemaking of about 3 hours both were now exhausted and was now flat out in bed both looking red in the face. Nikki was about to make her way out of the bed but was pulled back down and arms wrapped around her body as she ran her hand over Nikki's stomach and over her scar wasn't a big scar but it was there. 

Helen: You going to tell me why you've been shaking in bed while being with Trisha she said you'd woken up in swett and hard to wake you from it. She said as she nuzzled her neck with her nose. Nikki withdrew herself from the bed and the arms of her wife and put on her shirt and boxers as she went over to the balcony and sat in the cold air. Helen opened her suitcase up and took her hoodie and shorts and followed Nikki through to the balcony and saw her sitting on the chair and taking in the view. 

Nikki: It's beautiful here isn't it. She said as she pulled her down to sit on her lap not letting her question go unanswered. 

Helen: Come on tell me baby why? She took her face into her hands and saw the sad look on her face. 

Nikki:I keep having these sort of nightmares. She admitted. 

Helen: About the attack you mean? She tangled her hand through Nikki's hair and waited for a reply. 

Nikki: Yeah about that day, the only time i feel safe is when I'm with you and holding you but when I'm alone in bed it just makes me feel so weak I'm not strong enough at all look at me i married the love of my life and I'm such a wimp what kind of woman and wife does that make me.

Helen: You mustn't think like that Nikki...Look at me. She said as she placed her fingers under Nikki's chin and lifted her face up to meet her gaze and carried on what she was saying 'You have been through a very life threatening attack it wasn't your fault that happened if you want to blame someone then blame me we should have gone to a different garden centre if we did then we wouldn't have him ordering the attack.

Nikki: It wasn't your fault you weren't to know he would do something like this I'm sorry i bought this up I've spoilt our first night of us being married and being alone haven't i? She sighed and placed her face into Helen's chest. 

Helen: It's only getting started baby you haven't spoilt it. Helen began to unbutton her wife's shirt and slip her hand to cup her breast giving it a playful squeeze 'That bath tub looks amazing and I'm sure there is some lovely bubble bath in there too how about we try out everything in this place. 

Nikki: You just can't keep your hands off from me can ya Mrs Wade-Stewart. She pressed her nose lightly against hers and kissed her lips. 

Helen: Who couldn't be I'm addicted to married women it's like a drug.

Nikki: Just so you know only married woman you should be addicted to is me right? As Helen got from her lap she took her hand and led her to the bathroom trying out the bath tub, where Helen showed her just how much she really does love her.


	17. Back at home

After travelling to San Francisco where they had made out at every place they had gone too and took in the sightings of the places Nikki wanted to visit they were now travelling together on their own it was sad that the week had gone fast but they needed to get back at home.  
As they got out of the taxi with their bags and suitcases Nikki left them by the front door and placed Helen's down too as she unlocked the door she lifted Helen up and carried her through the house and to the living room and onto the sofa 'Welcome back home baby'. She said into her ear. Helen wasn't letting her go as she bought her down on top of her on the sofa and kissed her.

Nikki: Babe can we carry this on in a minute just need to bring in our stuff and shut the door. She said as Helen began to unzip Nikki's hoodie.

Helen:Fine I can cope for at least 1 minute I'll time ya.She said as she started to take off her shoes and her own jacket as Nikki left to bring in their things she saw that they had a mountain pile of letters as she shut the door and carried on walking she saw that she had a letter from the 'magistrates court' as said on top of the envelope she went into the living room to find Helen topless and propped up on one elbow, when she saw her wife's face she sat up and got up taking her face into her hands as she turned white in the face. 

Helen: Hey what's up darling talk to me. She said trying to get a word from her wife any word as she sat them both down. Nikki gave Helen the letter as she curled up on the sofa.

Helen opened the letter and read it to herself then told Nikki what it said in the letter that she will need to go to court and give out her statement in front of the judges. After being so happy they came home to this Nikki's smile soon turned to a frown.

Nikki: I can't do it, i can't go back there and face that man and the court. 

Helen: Hey we're in this together your not on your own we'll beat this together we'll send him down.

Nikki: You don't know that. She said taking the letter from her hands and took off. Taking her jacket and car keys she was off but this time Helen managed to catch up with her and got in the car next to her. 

Helen: Where are you going?

Nikki: For a drive, i won't be long. Gesturing for Helen to get out but she didn't instead she put on her seat belt and folded her arms and smiled as she nodded towards the road.  
She drove until she stopped outside of her club and stopped the engine and leaned over the wheel before getting out and standing in front of the closed club, Helen took Nikki's hand and held her waist with her other arm as Nikki wrapped her arm around her waist.

Helen: You want to go in? 

Nikki: I don't want to but i need to face it got to go through the office to get the savings sorted out it needs to be done. She said as she messed with her keys in her hands as Helen took them she whispered in her ear 'Baby steps babe'. As they slowly entered the quiet building.  
They made their way over to the office and Helen sat on the sofa waiting for Nikki to finish off what she came to do. when they came out Nikki's eyes immediately went to the doors which led to where she was attacked. She slowly made her way with Helen by her side and pushed down on the bar it immediately shook her as she stepped out into the back as it took her to that day she was fighting for her life, she felt her knees go to jelly she was held up by her wife, as they stepped further Nikki saw what looked like a photo coming up from the crack of the pavement she went to pick it up and it was a picture of herself she doesn't know how the police had missed this but Nikki had only just managed to see it herself so it was easily missed. 

Nikki: I had to face it sometime I'm glad you were here though. As they made their way back to the car and they picked up a bottle of red wine and headed off home.  
They were now snuggled up on the sofa with the fire on with a glass of wine and a plate of crackers and cheese Helen loved olives with her crackers so there was a bowl for her.

Nikki: I was thinking babe, I'm going to stay on at Chinx for another 6 months do light work and higher security at the doors from now on and then after the 6 months I'm going to sell my half. Helen turned in Nikki's arms and studied her face. 

Helen: But are you sure that place is like your baby. She said as she felt Nikki put her arm around her lower waist and smiled. 

Nikki: The only baby i want is the one we are going to make together and i want us to try as soon as we can and when you want It will take time and money but I've got some money saved up and i want you to carry our baby.

Helen: Oh Nikki. She smiled and placed their glasses on the table and sat on Nikki's lap and kissed her with such passion unzipping Nikki's hoodie she took it off her and threw it to the floor, Nikki picked Helen up in her arms and carried her up the staircase not losing contact with her mouth as she slipped her tongue into Nikki's open mouth when they made it up the stairs Nikki back them to the wall beside their bedroom as she felt for the door knob they made it to the bedroom where Helen fondled with her wife's breast as she was placed on the floor she spun them round so that Nikki fell onto the bed and climbed on top of her and looked at her in awe.

Helen: You're so gorgeous you know that. She said running her hand down the side of her wife's face.

Nikki smiled and sat with with Helen on her lap and she began to kiss her breasts and neck 'Your way to gorgeous than me babe'. Helen grabbed the back of Nikki's neck and pulled her away from her body and locked eyes with her.

Helen: I mean it Nikki your gorgeous, so beautiful. She said as she bought them back down onto the bed 'Now keep those hands up there like a good girl'. 

Nikki: Yes mam. She let her wife take over and to enjoy being touched and kissed all over her body. After making love Helen was in Nikki's arms wrapped around her body like she was the blanket. 

'Nikki'. Helen called out.

Nikki: Yeah sweetheart. She said just coming out of her gaze.

Helen: Did you really mean what you said before about us trying for a baby in 6 months, because if you're saying it to make me happy we don't need to rush we can take our time.

Nikki: Oh darling i want to have our own little family to love and to cherish and to give everything i never had as a child i will absolutely  
love our child I've never thought on being a mum but i know that it would be perfect, to give out such love.

Helen: It just saddens me on why you didn't get the love from your parents a child always needs love and security. She said as she ran her hand over her wife's stomach and kissed her neck.

Nikki: Yeah well they couldn't accept me of being an out lesbian they told me they didn't love me and that i was no daughter of there's so i did the best next thing. Helen felt Nikki stiffen.

Helen: You never really told me why you didn't like the hospital or any hospital. She said looking up from Nikki's shoulder, Nikki let go of Helen and turned onto her side knowing that now she should probably tell her. 

Nikki: When i was 15 my dad was arguing with my mum on the top of the stairs and i went up to stop them i tried breaking them apart but my dad shoved me out of the way my mum said 'Don't you touch my daughter again'. Well he went for my mum and i got in the way and he didn't end up punching her he punched me in my face which sent me flying down the stars when i was there i found out i had a twisted ankle a sprained wrist and arm it was up in a sling and bandage i was in a wheelchair for a good couple of months when my dad came to me in the hospital he said 'That's not the worse that would happen to you if you blab a word to anyone about this', so Yeah never liked hospitals. When Nikki turned to face Helen she saw her in floods of tears, Nikki bought her into a hug and soothed her by kissing her face.

Helen: How could he do that to you and not be sorry. She sobbed out.

Nikki: It means a lot to me that you care about my childhood and what happened but baby don't cry he can't get to me anymore and even if he was alive i wouldn't go nowhere near him, men like him don't change I only need you, and Bernard is the father figure i should have had.

Helen: God Nikki i wish you would have told me this earlier. She said taking Nikki into her arms.

Nikki: Well i wanted to get you down that beach and marry the love of my life and nothing would spoil that not even my past. She said cuddling into her smiling.

Helen: We'll get through this baby, we won't let them win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a late chapter had a busy few weeks now I'm back next chapter coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first chapter on writing about Nikki and Helen just thought i'd write something about what they would get up to on the outside. 
> 
> Would you like me to carry on with this story?


End file.
